


Would You Die For The One You Love?

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Key and Taemin have been best friends since they were little, just like Onew and Jonghyun, Minho and Eunhyuk. Jonghyun has been in love with Key since the day he met him in high school but was too scared to say anything to him. He was afraid it would ruin their friendship, that Key wouldn't feel the same. Key fell in love with the new guy Heechul and they have been together ever since then They all attend the same college. Minho is popular and the soccer captain. He only hangs out with Eunhyuk and his soccer team. Eunhyuk is on the college dance Team. Taemin is also on the college dance team and is the lead dancer, the group leader. Key is a huge diva and is in the fashion program along with Heechul.  Jonghyun is in the college choir and is the lead singer and group leader. Onew is attending the cooking program and will kill you if you dare touch is precious chicken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

"Are you nervous?" Heechul asked Key. 

"Why would I be nervous?" Key asked him back. 

"It is the first day of college!" Heechul replied. 

"I am FABULOUS!!!" Key said throwing his hands in the air. 

Heechul just laughed at him and pulled him into a kiss. 

"That you are!” Heechul said as they broke away from the kiss. 

Jonghyun and Onew arrived at the campus as soon as Heechul kissed Key. 

"Remind me why I came today?" Jonghyun said staring at Heechul and Key. 

"It's the first day, you had to come, don't let them get to you" Onew said trying to comfort his friend. 

"I am sorry but I must head to class now" Onew said, running off to his cooking class. 

"Yah you chicken loving freak!." Jonghyun yelled. 

“Ahhhhhh!?!??!” Onew yelled as he tripped and fell on the ground. He jumped up and turned around fast. 

"Did someone say chicken?" Onew yelled. 

Jonghyun just stared at his best friend and walked over to him. "Remind me why you’re my best friend?" Jonghyun said laughing wrapping his arm around Onew shoulder. 

"I am cute and funny and I always have chicken!” Onew started listing.

“I don't see you having chicken now!” Jonghyun teased his friend.

Onew just laughed as he pulled a chicken leg out of his hoodie.

“You keep chicken in your pocket?” Jonghyun said amazed.

“You are really weird Onew, but I still love you.” Jonghyun said playfully. Onew just smiled at his friend as he took huge bites out of his Chicken leg.

“Mmmmm Yummy” Onew said with a mouth full of food.

“You go to your cooking class, and I am going to go to my choir class!” Jonghyun said. He waved goodbye and headed off.

 

Taemin was running late, he had trouble getting out of bed. Taemin was running all the way to the campus.

“Where is he?” Key said to Heechul asking about his Taebaby.

“I am sure he is on his way” Heechul said.

“UMMA, I am so sorry!!” Taemin yelled as he seen key waiting at the school gates for him.

“What took you so long Taebaby?” Key said with his hands on his hips.

“I didn't want to get up” Taemin said.

“You need to not be so lazy Taebaby!” Key said patting his back.

“Yah, I am not lazy Umma!” Taemin pouted.

“Now let’s go to our classes!!” Key said.

“Do you want Umma to take you to your class, so you don't have to go alone?” Key asked.

Taemin blushed and nodded his head yes as he placed his hand in Keys.

“I'll meet you in class!” Key told Heechul as he kissed him goodbye.

“Have a good day!” Heechul said to Taemin as he ruffled his hair. 

Key and Taemin arrived at the dance studio.

“Let’s go in!” Key said.

“Wait, I need a minute!!!!” Taemin said.

“Are you nervous Taebaby?” Key asked. Taemin just nodded his head. 

“Taemin you are an amazing dancer, you got picked to be the lead dancer, and the group leader, there is no reason to be nervous!!” Key said.

“What if no one likes me?” Taemin said pouting.

“Then Umma will come kick their ass or asses.!” Key said smiling at Taemin and opened the dance studio door.

 

Minho and Eunhyuk were already in the dance studio goofing off. The door opened and they looked to see who it was. Key walked in holding Taemins hand, pretty much dragging him in.

“Hello I am Key and this is my son Taemin!” Key said to Minho and Eunhyuk, causing them to laugh.

Key let go of Taemins hand, and placed them on his hip.

“And what is so funny?” He asked sternly. Minho and Eunhyuk stopped laughing.

“It’s just obviously not his Appa, and you call him your son, and it was a little funny.” Eunhyuk said breathlessly, scared of Key.

“Well you’re right I am not his Appa, I am his Umma!” Key said glaring at him. Minho fell to the floor laughing.

“Oh this gets even better!” Minho said.

Key walked over to him, and stood over him.

“I may be a boy, and not much older than him, but we are close, best friends since we were little, and I became his Umma, when his couldn't be one. So do you still have a problem with it frog face?” Key said harshly.

Minho shook his head no, too scared to say anything. Key is really scary, Minho thought to himself.

“Now, I have to get to my class, and if I find out that you too were picking on my Taebaby, you will have to deal with me. Understood?” Key said. Minho and Eunhyuk both nodded their heads.

“Good!” Key said hugging Taemin goodbye and then left.

“Your Umma is scary!” Eunhyuk said, and Minho nodding his head, agreeing with his best friend.

“You think that was scary, try being me and pissing him off!” Taemin joked, causing Minho and Eunhyuk to laugh.

“I better get to the soccer field, won't look good if the captain of the team is late!” Minho said hugging Eunhyuk goodbye, and waving goodbye to Taemin.

 

After, the day was over. Key and Heechul met Taemin outside of his dance studio.

“Let’s go see our new place!” Key said. Heechul, Key and Taemin were sharing a 2 bedroom dorm. Their stuff was already brought to their dorm, just wasn't unpacked.

Jonghyun and Onew were sharing a two bedroom dorm. Minho and Eunhyuk were sharing a two bedroom dorm also.  Key unpacked everyone things and put them up. He wanted it to be perfect, and new Taemin and Heechul would just get in the way, so he sent them to go get food.

“Let’s go Taemin!” Heechul said.

“I only have one helmet, so you can wear it!” Heechul said.

Taemin was grabbing the helmet, when Key screamed.

“He is not riding that death machine!” Key said.

“Baby, it is a crotch rocket. I am a safe driver, never have been in an accident before!” Heechul said.

“I want to ride it Umma, please, please, please!” Taemin begged.

“There is a first for everything” Key said.

“I am not taking that chance of my Taebaby getting hurt, and you shouldn't be riding it either. Now you both walk!” Key said.

Heechul and Taemin turned to go leave.

“Hand over the Keys!” Key said to Heechul holding his hand out.

“You don't even trust me not to let him on it!” Heechul said smiling.

“I know you!” Key replied.

“Oh right!” Heechul said handing his keys over.

An hour passed and Heechul and Taemin were walking back to their dorm with the food. Key was finished unpacking everything and setting everything up. Jonghyun walked into his dorm.

“It smells like chicken!” He thought to himself.  He walked into the kitchen and seen Onew sitting at the table with two buckets of chicken.

“Oh good you got food, I am starving!” Jonghyun said as he went to grab a chicken leg.

“You touch that and you will lose that hand!!!!” Onew said grabbing his best friend’s hand.

“You have two buckets of chicken and you won’t share one leg?” Jonghyun whined. Jonghyun walked to the fridge and grabbed things to make a sandwich for himself.  He sat down next to Onew with his sandwich and eats mumbling and whining under his breath.

 

Heechul and Taemin arrived back at the dorm with the food. After they finished eating, Taemin went into his room and lay on his bed listening to his mp3 player.

“Key please come on a ride with me!!” Heechul begged.

“No! You know I don't like those things. They are dangerous!” Key said.

“I promise it will be safe and fun”

“NO!!” Key said as he was picking up their cups and plates and taking them to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. Heechul stood at the kitchen doorway pouting.

“You can pout all you want, but I am not going to give in. I don't like them, they scare, me they aren't safe, so the answer is no, and will always be no” Key said.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin walked into the dance studio and was greeted by Eunhyuk.

“Hello” Eunhyuk said looking behind Taemin, a little nervous.

Taemin let out a little giggled.

 “Hello and my Umma didn't walk me to class today” Taemin said.

 Eunhyuk looked happy about that.

“You should give him a chance, he really is a nice guy. He can be a diva and naggy sometimes but he means well” Taemin said.

Eunhyuk just nodded his head.  

“Want me to show you a dance I have been working on?” Taemin asked happily.

“Sure” Eunhyuk said.

Taemin placed his mp3 player into the stereo system. Soon as his song started his body took over and flowed with the music perfectly. Eunhyuk just stared in amazement at how wonderful Taemin was.

“Can you show me how to do that?” Eunhyuk asked.

“Sure” Taemin said.

 Taemin began to show him the dance routine step by step, never getting upset when he would have to go over a same move more than once. Taemin enjoyed dancing and teaching others.

Key was sitting next to Heechul in class.

“Whats wrong?” Heechul asked Key.

“I didn't get to walk Taebaby to his class. I hope he is okay.” Key said worried for his baby.

 “He is a grown boy. He doesn't need is Umma to walk him to class. He will just be fine” Heechul said.

“He does need me” Key pouted.

“I didn't mean to upset you or hurt your feelings. I was just trying to say he will be fine. He is strong. He takes after his Umma” Heechul said smiling at Key.

“Your right he will be fine. I can meet him outside of his class when we finish here” Key said happily.

“I am going to meet Minho at the soccer field after we are done here. Would you like to come?” Eunhyuk asked Taemin.

“Sure” Taemin replied.

After Taemin showed the whole class the dance routine and they got it down, class was let out early. Taemin followed Eunhyuk to the soccer field. They sat on the bleachers as they watched Minho play on the field.

“He really is good” Taemin said.

“Yeah he is” Eunhyuk agreed with Taemin.

 Minho looked over and seen Eunhyuk talking with Taemin and waved to them. As soon as practice was over, Eunhyuk ran over to Minho and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Minho’s waist, and Minho wrapped his arms around Eunhyuk’s waist. Taemin just followed slowly behind watching them.

“Are you guys dating?” Taemin asked. Minho dropped Eunhyuk on his butt.

“Hey” Eunhyuk yelled.

“No we aren't dating” Minho said.

“We are best friends” Eunhyuk said standing up.

Key and Heechul got out of class 10 minutes early and headed over to the dance studio. They waited outside for 10 minutes.

“Why hasn't he come out yet?” Key asked to know one.

“I am going into make sure he is okay" Key told Heechul.

 Key walked into the dance studio to find it empty. Key walked out with his hands on his hips.

“Know one is in there. He didn't even text me, kids have no manners or respect for their Ummas. Making them always worry” Key said as he grabbed his phone out.

To Taebaby:  
Where are you? I have been waiting outside the dance studio for you and decided to go in, and I find it empty.

To Umma  
I am so sorry Umma. I went with my new friend Eunhyuk to watch his friend play soccer. I will come back over to the dance studio now.

 

“I am sorry but I have to go” Taemin said running off.

“I bet he got yelled at by his Umma for not waiting for him to pick him up” Minho joked. Eunhyuk slapped Minho stomach.

“Be nice. He is a really nice kid.” Eunhyuk said.

“ I was just teasing” Minho said.

“Well don't let Key hear you because he will bite your head off” Eunhyuk said, shivering at the thought of Key pissed off and yelling at either of them again.

Taemin rushed back to the dance studio and found Key and Heechul leaning against the wall. As soon as Key seen Taemin running up to them he stood up and placed his hands on his hips. Taemin stopped running as he seen Key and walked over slowly, knowing he was in trouble with his Umma.

“You leave without telling me your going anywhere. You make me wait for you when your not there. You make me worry, and now you take your sweet ass time on walking to me. Kids have no respect for their Ummas now a days” Key yelled throwing his hands up in the air and letting them fall to his side.

 Taemin finally reached Key and stopped right in front of him with his head hung low.

“I am so sorry Umma. Please don't be mad at me. Please don't hate me” Taemin said sadly. Key pulled Taemin into a hug.

“I could never hate you, but please have a little more respect for your Umma. Don't make me worry about you” Key said.

Taemin nodded his head and looked up at Key.

“Where you new friends nice to you?” Key asked.

“Yes Umma” Taemin replied.

“Minho is really good at soccer and I taught Eunhyuk my new dance routine  while we waited for the rest of the class, then I showed the class” Taemin said happily.

“I am glad your enjoying your class and doing so well and have made a few new friends” Key said.

“Did you make any new friends?” Taemin asked his Umma.

Heechul laughed out loud.

 “Everyone is scared of him in our class” Heechul said.

“I don't know why” Key whined.

“You told the girl to drop that fabric or it would be shoved up her ass and come out her mouth” Heechul explained.

“Well I needed it and she was taking it” Key said like it wasn't a big deal.

“Umma, maybe you should be a little nicer to the people in your class and then they wouldn't be scared of you” Taemin said.

“Well if they didn't take the things I need and get in my way, or just do the stupidest things I wouldn't have to get after them” Key said. “Now lets head back to the dorm" Key said taking his Taebaby’s hand in one of his hands and his other hand into Heechul’s.

“How was your class today?” Jonghyun asked Onew as they walked into their dorm.

“I got in trouble” Onew said.

“What did you do?” Jonghyun asked amazed he could ever get in trouble.

“Someone touched the chicken and I tackled them and asked if they wanted to die” Onew said.

Jonghyun just laughed at his best friend.

“What, they should have known better than to touch my chicken” Onew said.

“Onew, not all the chicken in the world is yours you know that right?” Jonghyun asked half as a joke and wondering if Onew really new that.

“What do you mean its not all mine?” Onew pouted.

“You don't own all the chicken. So other people can touch chicken and you shouldn't attack or threaten them” Jonghyun laughed.

“Your confusing me” Onew said.

“How do you not understand this?” Jonghyun not a little annoyed.

“Well maybe if you weren't saying lies I would be able to understand you.” Onew said.

“I give up” Jonghyun said sitting on the couch.

“Well I am the chicken king. So all the chicken in this damn planet and any other planets are mine” Onew said straight face sitting next to Jonghyun.

 

Back at Key’s dorm.

“Why don't we invite Onew and Jonghyun over for dinner?” Key said.

Taemin jumped up and down happily.

“Yeah we haven't seen them in a long time” Taemin said.

“Okay, but I don't think Jonghyun likes me very much: Heechul said.

“Oh stop it. He likes you” Key said.

Key pulled out his cell phone and texted Onew.

To Onew:  
Why don't Jonghyun and you come over for dinner, we haven't hung out in a long time. I promise to make sure there is allot of chicken for you.

To Key:  
We will be right over.

Onew grabbed Jonghyun by the arm and started running to their door.

“Where are we going in such a hurry?” Jonghyun asked as Onew was running holding on to his arm.

“ Key has chicken" Onew said breathlessly.

“What? We are going to Keys and Heechul’s?” Jonghyun asked.

“Yea, didn't you hear they have chicken, now stop slowing me down” Onew snapped at his best friend.

Jonghyun forced Onew’s hand off of his and stopped. Onew stopped running almost tripping and turned around to see Jonghyun sitting on the ground.

“We haven't hung out with them in a while and they are, our friends. Taemin will be there and he is quite fond of you. He even thinks of you as an Appa. Don't you miss him?” Onew said.

“I do miss my Taebaby, but I can't see Key and Heechul together. It hurts to much. You know I have loved Key since high school and Key has been with that Hobnocking Cinderella since high school" Jonghyun said.

Onew bent down and sat next to Jonghyun and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Don't call him that. He hasn't done anything wrong. He didn't know you loved Key. Hell Key doesn't even know. If you would have told Key that you loved him, things might be different” Onew said.

 “I couldn't. I don't know if he felt the same. I was scared if we did try and he ended up not loving me. It would ruin our friendship” Jonghyun said.

Onew stood up and helped Jonghyun stand up.

“Lets just go over there and please be nice” Onew said.

 “Fine” Jonghyun said grumpy. “I am not talking to that Hobnocking Cinderella tho” Jonghyun added.

“You don't have to but please don't call him that in front of him or anyone” Onew said.

Key opened the door when Onew knocked on it.

“Come on in” Key said.

Onew and Jonghyun came in, getting a hug from Key right away. Taemin ran out of his room and hugged Jonghyun.

“Appa I have missed you so much” Taemin said as Jonghyun spun him around causing Taemin to giggle.

Heechul rolled his eyes. Key elbowed him in the rib.

“Be nice” Key whispered.

“Excuse me for a second” Heechul said heading to his and Keys room.

“I'll be right back. Please make yourselves at home” Key said following Heechul into their room and closing the door behind him. “What is your problem?” Key asked.

“Well I am around Taemin 24/7. I am dating his Umma. I do everything for that kid and yet he still calls Jonghyun his Appa” Heechul pouted.

“Your jealous because he calls Jonghyun Appa. That is so cute” Key said pinching his cheeks. “Now lets go and have a good time, Shall we?” Key added.

Heechul just nodded his head. Key and Heechul walked out of the room together.

“Hobnocking Cinderella” Jonghyun mumbled under his breath.

“Hobnocking what?” key asked.

Onew elbowed Jonghyun.

“Nothing” Jonghyun said looking up and smiling at Key.

“Now if I recall someone promised me chicken” Onew said smiling.

Key walked into the kitchen and walked back out with a huge bucket of chicken. Onew mouth fell to the floor at the sight of the chicken. He ran to Key and grabbed it.

“Good  thing I got another bucket” Key said smiling at his friends.

After they ate dinner, they just sat and talked.

“I want ice cream” Taemin said.

“You didn't finish all of your chicken, so until then you can't" Heechul said.

Taemin puffed his cheeks out and pouted.

 “Appa will you get me ice cream? “Taemin asked cutely.

“Sure, come on Taebaby” Jonghyun said grabbing Taemin’s hand and leading him out of the dorm.

 “I am going to go lay down” Heechul said, pissed off at Jonghyun.

Key and Onew just sat at the table and continued to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

“What flavor of Ice cream would you like Taebaby?” Jonghyun asked.

Taemin put his finger on his lip and tapped it as he looked at all the choices.

“I want Peanut Butter and Strawberry Banana. Is that okay Appa?” Taemin asked as he looked at him cutely.

 “Of course” Jonghyun said as he ruffled his hair. “Now don't get it on your shirt or your Umma will kill me” Jonghyun joked but was worried Key would get mad if Taemin got his clothes too dirty.

Jonghyun and Taemin sat down as Taemin ate his ice cream.

“Appa, didn't you want any?” Taemin asked.

“No, I’m not in the mood for any sweets” Jonghyun replied.  

“Appa can I ask you something?” Taemin asked.

“You can ask me anything Taebaby” Jonghyun said.

“Do you not like Heechul?” Taemin asked.

“Ummm well... Why do you ask?” Jonghyun stuttered out.

“Today you were giving him dirty looks. Well you always give him dirty looks” Taemin said.

“No, I don't”  Jonghyun defended himself.

“Appa, you do” Taemin said not backing down.

“It's getting late. I am gonna head back to my dorm. Thank you for inviting us, and feeding me chicken” Onew said as he stood up and hugged Key goodbye.

Key walked into the bedroom.

“What is your problem?” Key asked Heechul.

“I told Taemin no and Jonghyun gives him what he wants” Heechul complained.

Key just stared at his boyfriend.

“I know, but you have to understand Jonghyun is his Appa. So he has the right to do that" Key tried to explain and not upset Heechul.

Key  failed though.

“I don't see how Taemin can see that yellow dino as an Appa. For one he is never around. Heechul complained.

Key laughed at the name Heechul called Jonghyun.

“They are just that close and they don't need to see each other all the time to be reminded how close they are” Key said.

“I do everything for Taemin and help you take care of him. He doesn't even see me as his Appa. I am dating his Umma, so shouldn't that make me his Appa?” Heechul complained.

“ Nope, the only way you'd be his Appa is if you married his Umma" Key said smiling at Heechul.

Heechul sat up in bed and got on his knees and pulled Key down into a hug and dipped him, kissing his neck.

“I will have to keep that in mind” Heechul said against Keys neck.  

Key blushed at Heechul’s words. He kissed Keys neck softly and lightly bit it. Key moaned softly.

 “I know your not ready. I will wait as long as you want” Heechul said.

“I'm ready now” Key stuttered.

“You are stuttering and look so nervous. I don't think you are ready”  Heechul said.

“I am ready. I am just nervous. I love you! I want my first time to be with you” Key said.

Heechul captured Keys lips in a sweet kiss. He licked the bottom lip of Key’s, getting entrance right away. Key moaned into the kiss as he climbed on to Heechul’s lap. Key deepened the kiss as he slowly grinded on Heechul. Both their cocks getting hard instantly. Heechul moaned into the kiss. Key slowly took Heechul’s shirt off and then his own. Heechul flipped them over so Key was laying on his back and he was on top of him. Heechul kissed Key’s neck and licked down to his chest. He took one of his nipples in his mouth. Key moaned instantly as Heechul licked his nipple. Heechul went to the other nipple and did the same. He licked and kissed all the way down Key’s stomach and stopped once he came to Key’s pants. Heechul looked up at Key.

“Are you sure?” Heechul asked.

Key just nodded his head. Heechul took his pants and boxer off and then took off his own. He kissed Key’s inner thigh and left love bite marks. He licked the tip of Keys hard cock. Key moaned loudly at the touch. He took all of him in his mouth and began to go up and down slowly. Key instantly grabbed on to his hair, not even thinking just feeling the pleasure he was getting. Key began to moan loudly.

 

“I'm gonna cum”  Key moaned out as he released into his mouth.

 

Heechul swallowed it and crawled up to Key. He placed sweet kisses on his lips and then stuck three of his fingers in his mouth. Once they were good and wet he took them out and went back down to where he was. He placed one of his fingers at Key’s entrance and rubbed it around. Key squirmed at the feeling at first.

“Just relax baby” Heechul said as he slowly slid his finger in.

 Key gasped in pain.

“I promise the pain will go away” Heechul said softly.

When Key was ready he slid a second finger in and started to scissor Key’s. Key got used to it and the pain went away, leaving only pleasure. Key moaned and slammed on to his fingers, meeting his thrusts.

“Take me now” Key moaned.

That is all Heechul needed to hear. He licked his hand and rubbed his hard cock till it was wet. He slowly inserted the tip of his cock inside Key. Key moaned at the feeling, even though it hurt a little. Heechul carefully slid all the way inside of his lover. He waited till Key was ready. Key nodded his head for him to start moving. Heechul began  thrusting in and out slowly.

“Faster” Key moaned out.

Heechul grunted as he thrusted faster into Key.

“Your so tight” Heechul moaned out.

Heechul hit Keys sweet spot, causing him to scream out in pleasure and release instantly on his chest. Heechul thrusted faster till he reached his release and came inside of Key.

Jonghyun walked Taemin back to his dorm. They opened the door and Jonghyun heard Heechul and Key moaning. He covered Taemin’s ears and pulled him out, shutting the door behind him.

“Appa why did you do that?” Taemin asked confused.

“I just didn't want to say goodbye yet. Why don't we sit out here and talk?” Jonghyun said.

“Okay” Taemin said sitting down next to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun held back the tears that were wanting to spill out. Taemin and Jonghyun talked for 15 minutes. Jonghyun thought it was safe for Taemin to go in and said his goodbyes and headed for his dorm.

“What's wrong?” Onew asked as Jonghyun walked into their dorm.

“I took my Taebaby out for ice cream and when we got back I heard Hobnocking Cinderella and Key having sex” Jonghyun said as he sat down on the couch.

“I am sorry” Onew said.

“I am going to bed” Jonghyun said and slammed his bedroom door shut.

He laid in bed and cried. Why couldn't he have just told Key he loved him back in high school, before Heechul even moved to their school.

“Why did I have to chicken out?” Jonghyun asked himself as he cried himself to sleep.

Minho and Eunhyuk were sitting in their dorm watching TV.

“We should invite Taemin over sometime” Minho said.

“What?” Eunhyuk asked.

“We should invite Taemin over sometime” Minho repeated.

“Why?” Eunhyuk asked, now curious to why Minho wants Taemin over.  “You aren't going to tease him about him calling Key Umma are you?” Eunhyuk asked.

“No” Minho said looking down.

“You have a crush on him then?” Eunhyuk said smiling at Minho.

“No” Minho managed to say without stuttering.

“Then what is it? I am so confused” Eunhyuk said.

“I just like him as a friend is all” Minho said.  Lets just drop it, Minho said getting up and heading to bed.

“Key baby” Heechul said as he cuddled up next to him.

“Yes” Key answered.

“Will you please ride on my bike with me tomorrow?” Heechul asked sweetly.

“I love you with all of my heart! I will not ride that death machine ever. I am sorry if that hurts your feelings. I do not like them. I do not trust them. I never want to be on one. I never want my Taebaby to be on one. I wish you wouldn't ride them” Key said in one long breath.  

Heechul just laid there and sighed.

“Okay, I won't ask again, well at least not for along while" Heechul smiled at Key.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonghyun was walking around the campus when someone grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned around to see who it was.

“Hey hob I mean Heechul” Jonghyun said.

“Hi. I just seen you walking around. Want to grab something to drink?” Heechul asked.

“Sure” Jonghyun said trying to sound as nice as he could.

They stopped at a little coffee shop. Jonghyun took a seat across from Heechul. They both order there drinks.  

“Whats up?” Jonghyun asked.

“I know we aren't really close and I don't have anyone to talk to. Taemin can't keep a secret from his Umma for anything. I really want to do something special for Key”  Heechul explained to Jonghyun what he wanted to do.

Jonghyun had his hands under the table, clinched into fist. He kept spacing out, imaginings punching Heechul in the face repeatedly as he went on and on.

“That sounds wonderful. He will love it and be touched. Please excuse me I have to be leaving now” Jonghyun said and left without letting Heechul say goodbye.

Heechul went to his class and worked on his class project, but not getting much done. He was thinking none stop of the surprise for Key. Jonghyun stormed into his dorm slamming the door.

“Whats wrong with you?” Onew shot up from the couch with chicken hanging out of his mouth.

“Hobnocking Cinderella made me go get drinks with him and talked about this huge surprise he is doing for Key" Jonghyun said as tears fell down his face.

Onew jumped up and hugged Jonghyun. Jonghyun just pushed him away and ran to his room, shutting and locking his door before falling on his bed. He cried himself to sleep.

 

Meanwhile at the dance studio. Eunhyuk ran up to Taemin as he walked into the dance studio.

“Hello” Taemin smiled at him.

“Hey, Minho and me were wondering if you wanted to hangout with us at our dorm later on?” Eunhyuk asked.

“Sure, sounds fun. Let me text my Umma to make sure he doesn't mind” Taemin grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

To: Umma:

Eunhyuk invited me to hangout with him and Minho at their dorm later on. Is  it okay if I go over there after class?  
                              Taebaby

 

 

To Taebaby:

As long as you behave. Don't do anything that would upset me. If they start being mean or do anything you don't like you text me or your Appa right away.  
                                                                                               Umma  
To Umma:

Okay. I promise to be good and safe.  
                                                            Taebaby

 

“I can come over” Taemin said to Eunhyuk.

Class started. Taemin showed everyone a new dance routine. Everyone got it down pretty quickly, which made him happy. Eunhyuk lead Taemin back to his and Minho dorm after class.

“Make yourself at home” Eunhyuk said as they entered.

 “Minho is still at soccer practice, he'll be here shortly” Eunhyuk said.

Taemin sat on the couch next to Eunhyuk. Minho came home shortly after. He was sweaty and dirty from soccer practice.

“Hello” Taemin said standing up.

“Hey, I am gonna go shower real quick” Minho said walking to the bathroom.

After Minho showered and got dressed he walked into the living room, where Eunhyuk and Taemin were.

“Would you like something to drink?” Minho asked Taemin.

“I am so rude” Eunhyuk shouted.

“Do you have banana milk?” Taemin asked.

“Yes we do” Minho said and headed to the kitchen to get him one.

Minho came back into the living room and handed Taemin his banana milk. Taemin jumped up and hugged him tightly.

“You love banana milk I see” Minho said laughing.

Taemin just nodded his head as he drank it.

“What should we do?” Eunhyuk asked.

“How about we play a game?” Minho said smiling at Taemin.

“Sure what game?” Taemin asked.

“It's kind of like true or dare, just with out the true” Minho said.

“So we are just playing dare?” Taemin asked.

“Yeah pretty much. Who ever refuses to do the dare has to take one article of clothing off and you can't refuse. If you do refuse to take something off we are allowed to take it off of the person” Minho said.

“Okay, sounds fun" Taemin said.  

They all sat down in the living room.

“Taemin your the guest you can go first. Choose one of us to do a dare” Minho said.

“I dare Eunhyuk to kiss the floor” Taemin said not knowing what to say.

Eunhyuk bent down and kissed the floor quickly.

“I dare Minho to kiss Taemin cheek” Eunhyuk said smiling at both of them.

Minho leaned over and kissed Taemin’s cheek.

“I dare Taemin to hug Eunhyuk for two minutes” Minho said.

Taemin got up and climbed on Eunhyuk’s lap, wrapped his legs around his waist. They hugged for two minutes.

“I dare Minho to walk outside and yell he loves Eunhyuk more than a best friend” Taemin said laughing.

Minho stood up and took his shirt off.

“I dare Taemin to yell out the window I am not a virgin” Minho said.

“I am one though” Taemin said.

Taemin took his shirt off.

“I dare Eunhyuk” Taemin began.

“ I need a drink” Eunhyuk interrupted Taemin and took his shirt off.

Eunhyuk came back in and sat down.

“I dare Minho to kiss Taemin neck for three minutes.” Eunhyuk said/

 Minho leaned over and pulled Taemin up on his lap. Minho latched his mouth on to Taemin’s neck and started kissing it and leaving love bites. Taemin moaned at the touch. Taemin’s  face turned bright red.

You like?” Minho said smirking as he began to bite a little harder.

Taemin moved his lower half slowly as Minho kissed and bite his neck. Minho moaned into the kiss. Eunhyuk didn't think that would happen, he didn't think Minho would do it. He got up and walked to his room shutting the door. Minho grinded upwards as Taemin grinded him, both moaning. Minho laid Taemin down and took his pants and boxers off along with his own. He trailed kisses down his chest, and licked his stomach. Leaving love bites all over him. Minho began to lick Taemin’s hard cock. Taemin moaned so loud, never having that done before.

“It was the best feeling in the world” Taemin thought.

That was till Minho took his cock in his mouth. Minho went up and down on Taemin’s hard cock.

“I'm gonna cum” Taemin screamed releasing in Minho’s mouth.  
Minho stuck three fingers in Taemin’s mouth. Taemin sucked them till Minho pulled them out. Minho slowly inserted one finger in Taemin, thrusting in and out. Once Taemin was ready, he stuck another one in repeating till all three of his fingers were in Taemin. When Minho thought Taemin was ready for him, he pulled them out and placed his hard cock at Taemin’s entrance. He slowly slid his tip in and waited for Taemin to get used to it. Minho shoved all of his throbbing cock  inside of Taemin and thrusted slowly. Once Taemin was moaning softly, Minho started to thrust faster, hitting his sweet spot.

“Oh right there” Taemin yelled.

Minho repeatedly thrusting into that spot, causing Taemin to scream his name and release. Minho released inside Taemin, screaming his name, as he rode out his orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

Taemin woke up naked in Minho arms.

“What did I do?” Taemin thought to himself.

He carefully got out of Minho’s arms and got dressed. Taemin slowly walked back to his dorm room. Taemin walked in quietly, since it was late. He didn't want to wake up his Umma.

“Where have you been?” Key said standing by the kitchen doorway. Key rushed over to him.  
“What is that on your neck?” Key lifted his shirt. What is that all over your body? Key screamed. “You went over their to have sex” Key said.

“No Umma its not like that” Taemin cried.

Taemin sat down on the couch with Key and explained what happened. Key held him as he cried.

“I will kill that frog face” Key said.

“No Umma. Please don't” Taemin said.

“Do you have feelings for him Taebaby?” Key asked.

“I don't know. He is good looking. I didn't mean to sleep with him, but it was just in the moment, I was turned on and before I knew what was going on we were having sex” Taemin said.

Go to bed, and thinking bout it some. Just get some rest for now though” Key said kissing his forehead.

“Okay” Taemin replied and headed to his room.

Minho woke up sleeping on the living room floor naked and alone.

“Where did Taemin go?” Minho asked himself out loud.

Eunhyuk was headed out of the bathroom and heard Minho.

“He probably freaked out. You shouldn't have done that. He was a virgin. His first time should have been with someone special” Eunhyuk said.

“Are you saying im not special?” Minho joked.

“You know what I mean. You don't have feelings for him like that. He is probably confused and scared” Eunhyuk said.

“I think I may have feelings for him” Minho admitted. “I think he is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I think about him allot. I never said anything, because I am scared of my own feelings” Minho said.

“Why don't you go get clothes on and go to bed. Think more about it in the morning” Eunhyuk said heading to his own room.

Heechul woke up early. He took a shower and got dressed. He went to the kitchen and had a light breakfast. He left Key a note on the kitchen table so he wouldn't freak out or be worried.

 

Key

My love, I had something I had to go do. You will find out soon enough. I love you with all my heart! <3 Heechul.

 

Heechul put his shoes on and headed to the store. Key woke up and headed to his Taebaby’s room. Taemin was still asleep. Key seen the note on the kitchen table.

 “I wonder what he is up to” Key said to himself.

A few hours later Heechul return.

“Where did you go?” Key asked.

“Not yet” Heechul said.

Taemin walked out of his room.

 “I am gonna go for a walk. I need to clear my head” Taemin said.

Key kissed his forehead.

 “I am here for you” Key said.

Taemin left the dorm without saying another word.

“Now where did you go?” Key asked.

“I don't want to say yet” Heechul said.

Key placed his hands on his hips and got into diva mood. Heechul new once he was in diva mode there was no way of getting out of telling him.

“I didn't want to do this just yet” Heechul got on one knee. “I love you with all of my heart. I want to finish college first and for you to as well. “Will you marry me?” Heechul asked Key as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

 “Yes. Yes I will” Key squeaked out.

 Heechul wrapped his arms around Key and picked him up.

“I want to wait till we get out of college, but I want to be engaged to you. I want everyone to know how much I love you” Heechul sad kissing his check.

Key told everyone he new as Heechul did the same.

“Jonghyun" Heechul said.

Jonghyun stopped walking as Heechul called his name. Heechul ran up to him.

“I did it. I asked him to marry me and he said yes" Heechul said smiling.

“Great” Jonghyun said harshly. “I have to go, I am very busy” Jonghyun said and took off.

 Jonghyun slammed his dorm door open and slammed it shut.

“Take it easy on the doors” Onew said.

 “Heechul asked Key to marry him, and Key said yes” Jonghyun said breathless.

 “I am" Onew started to say but Jonghyun didn't stick around to listen.

 Jonghyun stormed off into his room. Slamming and locking his door. Meanwhile Taemin was walking around the school campus and stopped at a bench to sit down. Minho spotted Taemin and walked over and sat down next to him.

“We need to talk” Minho said.

Taemin just looked at him but didn't say anything.

“I am sorry about last night” Minho said. “I shouldn't have let my feelings take over” Minho added.

“Do you like me?” Taemin asked and started blushing.

“I think I do. I am confused about my feelings” Minho admitted.

“I feel the same way” Taemin said.

“Would you like to give this a try? I mean you and me” Minho asked.

“Like date?” Taemin asked confused.

“Yes, like you'll be my boyfriend and me yours and we won't see anyone else” Minho said.

Okay. I am new to this” Taemin said.

“So am I. So don't feel bad” Minho said smiling at Taemin.

“Key come take a ride with me on my bike?” Heechul asked.

“You know the answer already. So why do you ask?” Key asked.

“I really want you to. I love riding. Its is so relaxing and thrilling at the same time” Heechul said.

“I am sorry but I will not ever ride it” Key said.


	6. Chapter 6

Key has been engaged to Heechul for 5 months now. Jonghyun seems pissed off every time Key seems him.

“ He must be doing bad in his studies" Key thought to himself.

 Heechul keeps bugging Key to ride his  bike.

“I don't know how many times I have to tell him no, before he gets that I really won't ride it” Key thought. “He is so sweet to me. He takes care of Taebaby and me so well. am I being wrong not to at least give it one try” Key thought. “I am really scared of them” Key said to himself.

He pushed his thoughts a side and walked out of his class room. Heechul skipped class today. He wanted some free time, since he was already done with his class project. Key was headed back to the dorm when Heechul pulled up beside him on his death machine as Key calls it.

 “Hop on babe” Heechul said sexy.

Key took one look at the man he loves and gave in. He climbed on behind Heechul and held on to him.

“Are you sure?” Heechul asked shocked.

“You better go now before I change my mind” Key said.

Heechul started to take off slowly. He drove on the highway. Key feeling the wind in his face, it felt good. He was scared, but excited at the same time. Heechul was the only one with a helmet on since he only owns one. He was so shocked that Key got on, he forgot to take it off to give to him. They were driving for a while.

“Slow down. I am scared” Key said.

“No this is fun” Heechul replied.

“No it's not. Please”It's so scary” Key whined.

“Then tell me you love me” Heechul said.

“I love you! You know I love you” Key said.

“I love you so much Key! Never forget that. Now give me a big hug” Heechul said.

Key wrapped his arms tighter around Heechul.

“Can you take my helmet off  and put it on. It is bugging me” Heechul said.

Key took his helmet off him and placed it on his head and tightened the straps. The bike started to lose control.

“Heechul!” Key screamed.  

The bike crashed into a tree. Key woke up in pain. His whole body was sore. He cried in pain. Key’s leg was broke. His arm might be also. He looked around and seen Heechul laying by the side of the road.

“ Heechul” Key called out. “Are you okay?” Key yelled. “He must can't hear me” Key thought.

Key crawled over to him, crying out in pain as he did. When he was right next to Heechul he laid down. He turned his head to look at him.

“Heechul” Key whispered.

Key shook him carefully. Heechul didn't move. Key looked at his chest, it wasn't rising and falling. He wondered why. Key looked up and seen all the blood by his head. Key looked at Heechul face and seen the pavement stuck in it in spots. His face was tore up. His nose was broken. His face was covered in blood, you could barely seen any skin.   How did he not notice that before. Key started to cry as he pulled Heechul into his arms. Heechul’s head falling on to Key.

“Heechul you new that something was wrong didn't you? Thats why you made me do all those things. You shouldn't have given me your helmet. You would still be alive if you had it on” Key began to cry harder.

Minho decided to go take a drive to the store. He wanted to stock up on banana milk for his boyfriend. He smiled at the thought. He decided to take the long way and drive on the highway. He was relaxed and having a good time. He was singing to the radio. He was excited to see Minnie later on tonight. Minho giggled to himself. He just gave Taemin a nickname. Minho noticed something up the road.

“Holy shit” Minho screamed. He noticed it was a bike, someone was in an accident. He pulled over and ran to the people laying close to the bike. Minho screamed when he seen it was Key. Key was hugging Heechul like his life depended on it. Minho pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

“Key can you hear me?” Minho asked.

 Key didn't answer him.

Why did you do it Heechul” Key kept repeating  over and over.  

Minho looked at Heechul and new he didn't make it. Tears were falling down his face. The ambulance arrive shortly after. They looked over Heechul and new he wasn't alive. They tried to look over Key but he wouldn't let go of Heechul.

“Sir you need to let go of him so we can check you out” Nne of the paramedic said.

Key didn't listen he tightened his grip on Heechul.

“He needs me” Key screamed.

“ Key I am sorry but he isn't with us anymore. You need to let him go so they can check you out please. If you can't do it for yourself do it for your son, your Taebaby” Minho said.

 Key loosened his grip on Heechul and allowed them to take him in the ambulance. Minho followed behind them. Once Minho arrived at the hospital he went to the waiting room and called Jonghyun.

“Jonghyun you need to met me at the hospital, this is Minho.” Minho said sadly.

 “I know who you are. Why do I have to go there?” Jonghyun asked.

“Please just come and bring Taemin with you” Minho said and hung up.

Jonghyun stopped over to Taemin’s dorm and picked him up. They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later. Jonghyun and Taemin walked into the waiting room. Taemin ran to Minho.

“Whats going on?” Taemin asked.

Minho began to cry.

“Heechul and Key were in a bike accident” Minho sobbed.

“Is Key okay” Jonghyun asked his heart sinking to the floor.

“I don't know, I haven't heard anything.” Minho said.

“What about Heechul?” Taemin asked.

“He was dead when I arrived” Minho cried out.

Taemin fell to his knees, puking. Minho grabbed him and held him, making small circles on his back to try and calm him down. Jonghyun just fell in the chair behind him and stared off into space. Jonghyun was in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

“Kim Kibum” A doctor called out.

 Jonghyun jumped up and walked over to him.

“Is he okay?” Jonghyun asked.

“He has a broken leg and his arm is sprained. No serious injuries. He still has not woken up. He passed out on the ride here" The doctor said.

 “That is good news” Jonghyun said relieved. “Can I go see him?” Jonghyun asked.

“Yes but only one person is allowed in the room at a time" The doctor said. “He is in room 206“ The doctor said before leaving.

Jonghyun walked the halls of the hospital till he reached room 206. He turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Jonghyun looked at key laying in the bed as he walked into the room.

“He looked so fragile laying there” Jonghyun thought.

Jonghyun hated that, Key was anything but fragile. Jonghyun  pulled up and chair and sat next to his bed holding his hand in his. Jonghyun sat there 10 minutes holding Keys hand and crying softly to himself.

“HEECHUL!” Key screamed and sat up fast in bed.

Jonghyun jumped out of the chair.

“ Key it's going to be okay. I am here” Jonghyun said.

“He, he, he” Key tried to say but started to sob. “He shouldn't have made me take his helmet off of him and put it on” Key cried. “He new something was wrong. He made me tell him I love him and hug him and take his helmet. It's my fault he is gone” Key cried harder.

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key as he sat carefully on his bed.

“Key it isn't your fault. He made you take the helmet because he loves you. When you truly love someone you would willingly give your live up so they can keep on breathing” Jonghyun tried to explain and calm Key down.

“I don't want to be living. I don't want to go on living if this was the price for me to live. I don’t want  to lose him” Key cried.

Keys words broke Jonghyun’s heart.

“What about your Taebaby? He needs his Umma” Jonghyun said.

 “He has you. He'd be just fine without me” Key cried.

Taemin burst threw the door.

“Umma don't say that. I need you both. Please don't leave me, I need you” Taemin fell to the floor crying.

Minho walked in behind him and hugged him.

 

A week passed passed and Key was released from the hospital. Jonghyun had moved into Keys and Taemin’s dorm to help take care of his Taebaby and help with Key.

“Appa lets go bring Umma home now?” Taemin said.

“We will Taebaby” Jonghyun said.

 They headed out. They arrived at the hospital shortly after they left. Jonghyun signed Key out. Taemin ran to his Ummas room.

“Umma, you get to come home” Taemin said.

Key didn't look at him or respond.

“Umma,  I love you!” Taemin cried out when he didn't reply.

Jonghyun walked into the room.

“Taebaby he loves you too, he is just having a hard time right now, just give him some time” Jonghyun said rubbing his back.

Jonghyun helped Key into the wheel chair and wheeled him out to the cab. They arrived home and Jonghyun carried Key into the dorm. Taemin slowly walked behind him, trying not to cry. His Umma has never ignored him not even when he was the most mad at him. He understands that he is sad because of Heechul, because he is sad too.

Jonghyun laid Key in his bed.

“I will be back in a little bit. I am gonna go make food” Jonghyun said and walked out of the room.

“What would you like to eat?” Jonghyun asked Taemin.

“I'm not really hungry” Taemin said looking at the floor.

 Jonghyun sat down on the couch and pulled Taemin on to his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

“Taebaby, I know your hurting. You miss Heechul. Your sad because Umma isn't talking to you. It will get better. The pain will fade away. Umma will be okay, and heal also. He just needs time” Jonghyun said as he kissed Taemin’s cheek. “Now what would you like to eat?” Jonghyun asked.

 “Ice cream and banana milk” Taemin said.

“You need food, not sweets” Jonghyun replied.

“Umma would let me” Taemin pouted.

Jonghyun put his finger on his mouth and tapped it as he thought.

“Your lying, Key would never let you have sweets before dinner” Jonghyun said.

Taemin looked at the floor.

“Fine, but I still want it” Taemin said.

“Just this once, and don't let Key ever find out, or he will kill me” Jonghyun said smiling at his Taebaby.

Jonghyun got Taemin is ice cream and banana milk. He made eggs and toast for Key and himself. Jonghyun walked into Keys room and set the food tray on the bed before he crawled next to Key.

“I made you some eggs and toast” Jonghyun said.

Key didn't look at him or say anything.

“Key I know this is hard on you. I can't imagine what your feeling” Jonghyun said.

“That's because you've never been in love” Key snapped.

“I have been in love. I love someone with all my heart, but this isn't about me right now Key” Jonghyun spoke softly.

“Leave now. I don't want food, I don't want you to try and cheer me up. Nothing will take away this pain. NOTHING” Key screamed.

Jonghyun set  Keys plate of food on the night stand before he walked out of the room. Taemin was fast asleep on the couch after he drank two banana milks and two bowls of ice cream. Jonghyun scooped Taemin up in his arms, carefully not waking  him up. He laid him in his bed and covered him up.

“Good night my sweet Taebaby” Jonghyun said as he kissed his forehead. “I promise to fix your Umma, and take away his pain" Jonghyun whispered as he closed Taemin bedroom door.

Minho came over early in the morning.

“He is still sleeping” Jonghyun said.

Minho sat on the couch waiting for Taemin to wake up.  Taemin finally got out of bed 45 minutes later. He walked out of his bedroom and headed to the bathroom. When he got out of the bathroom, he seen Minho sitting on the couch. Taemin slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. Minho wrapped his arm around him.

“Umma is broken” Taemin whimpered.

“I know Minnie, but things will heal with time” Minho said kissing his head.

Jonghyun walked into Keys room with food.

“Key you haven't eaten in a few days. Now we can do this the easy way, which is you eating willingly, Or we can do it the hard way, which is me force feeding you” Jonghyun said.

Key grabbed the toast and took a few bites then laid back down.

“I will leave the food on the night stand, please eat” Jonghyun said.

Later on that day Onew stopped by with 4 buckets of chicken.

“Onew why do you have so much chicken?” Taemin asked trying not to laugh.

“Well I figured you guys were sick of Jonghyun cooking” Onew teased. “Two buckets are for me, and two are for you guys" Onew said.

Everyone ate at the Kitchen table. Jonghyun even made Key come out to the kitchen table to eat.

“It will do you good to get out of bed" Jonghyun said.

Key just sat there staring at the chicken on his plate.

 

“Heechul will never be able to have chicken again” Key cried.

“There is chicken in heaven” Onew said trying to cheer Key up.

Jonghyun slapped Onew on the back of the head as he walked around to hug Key.

“I think he sad and crying because Heechul isn't with us anymore, not that he can't actually eat chicken.” Jonghyun informed Onew.

  Jonghyun pulled Key into a hug as he rubbed his back.

“Can you take me to my room?” Key asked Jonghyun.

Jonghyun picked Key up and carried him to his room. Jonghyun was about to walk out of the room when Key grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Thank you for putting up with me, and helping take care of my Taebaby when I can't right now” Key said.

“ I'll do anything for our Taebaby and you” Jonghyun said.

“Will you lay with me?” Key asked. Jonghyun crawled into bed next to him. Key laid his head on his chest and cried himself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Key woke up the next morning laying in Jonghyun’s arms. Key panicked. He tried climbing out of bed but failed as he fell. Jonghyun woke to a loud crash. He noticed Key fell out of bed. Jonghyun jumped up and rushed to Keys side.

“Are you okay?” Jonghyun asked as he helped Key up.

“Don't touch me” Key snapped.

Jonghyun stepped back.

“Get out” Key screamed.

Jonghyun just stared at him.

“GET OUT” Key screamed louder.

“What changed? Last night you wanted me to lay next to you. You fell asleep in my arms” Jonghyun said.

“You don't get it do you? Of course not. You don't get anything” Key snapped.

“I didn't do anything wrong. Please stop treating me like I am some worthless piece of shit” Jonghyun said trying not to cry.

“Just get out please” Key replied.

“What did I do wrong?” Jonghyun begged.

“I cheated on Heechul” Key cried.

“We didn't do anything Key” Jonghyun spoke softly. “I was comforting you, that is all that happened” Jonghyun said.

Key just laid back down on the bed facing away from Jonghyun.

Onew looked up as Jonghyun walked out of Keys room.

“What are you doing here?” Jonghyun asked.

“Taemin called me crying, that his Umma and Appa were fighting. So I rushed over here. Did I mention I forgot my chicken!” Onew pouted.

Taemin was sitting on Onew lap hugging him. Jonghyun walked up to Taemin and ruffled his hair.

“I am sorry Taebaby. We weren't fighting. Your Umma just got mad and yelled at me. Everything is okay” Jonghyun said.

“Can I go see Umma?” Taemin asked.

“You can try. Your Umma is in a bad mood. He is very sad. So he might not really be up for company” Jonghyun said.

Taemin got up and knocked on his Ummas door.

“Go away Dino boy. I told you to leave" Key said.

“Umma its me” Taemin said. “Can I please come  in?” Taemin asked.

Key laid there not saying anything. Taemin was about ready to give up and walk away.

“Sure” Key finally said.

Taemin slowly opened the door and closed it behind him.

“Can I lay with you?” Taemin asked.

Key nodded his head. Taemin rested his head on his Umma chest and cried softly.

“It's okay Taebaby. I am sorry I have been a horrible Umma lately. I just miss Heechul so much" Key cried.

“I miss him too” Taemin cried.

Key held on too his Taebaby tighter as he fell asleep. Jonghyun opened the door just so he could peek in. He seen Key cuddling a sleeping Taemin. Key stroked his hair as he just stared at him. Jonghyun closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Onew was gone, he left a note on the table.

Jonghyun,

I'll be back later. I couldn't take being away from my chicken that long.

                                          Onew

 

Jonghyun laughed at his best friends note. Taemin phone was going off on the kitchen table. Jonghyun flipped it open and seen a text  
   
from Minho.

To My Minnie:

Minnie, Can I call you Minnie? I was wondering if you would like to hangout today. I know your going threw a hard time right now. I am always here for you. I thought you could use some fun. Minho

Jonghyun walked into Keys room.

“Taebaby sweetie” Jonghyun said.

Taemin looked up as he rubbed his eyes.

“You got a text from Minho” Jonghyun said as he handed him his phone.

Taemin flipped it open and read it.

“Umma would it be okay if I went to hangout with Minho?” Taemin asked

“ DO NOT GET ON ANY BIKES!” Key said.

“I promise Umma”  Taemin said kissing Key’s cheek.

 

To Minho:

I like that nickname. I'd like to hangout with you. I could use some fun. Come pick me up in 10 minutes

From Taemin

Taemin climbed out of his Ummas bed and got dressed and brushed his hair. Minho knocked on the door. Jonghyun stood up and opened the door.

“He'll be ready in just a minute. Please keep him safe and cheer him up” Jonghyun said.

 Minho nodded his head and smiled at him.

“Minho” Taemin yelled as he hugged him.

“Where are we going?” Taemin asked.

“I thought maybe we could go to the petting zoo. Is that okay?” Minho asked.

Taemin's face lit up.

“I'd love that” Taemin said.

Taemin and Minho arrived at the petting zoo.

“What would you like to see first Minnie?” Minho asked.

“I'd like to go to the lambs" Taemin said as he held Minho’s hand and walked over to the lambs.

When they reached the lambs. Taemin seen a lamb laying in the corner with a baby lamb tucked in to her side. The mother lamb was cleaning her baby.

Taemins flash back

“Umma can we get ice cream?” Taemin asked Key.

“ Sure” Key said.

Taemin and Key were sitting at the park eating their ice cream. Key laughed at his Taebaby when he looked at him. He had ice cream all over his face, it was on his hands, all over his clothes.

“Taebaby, I think you have more of the ice cream on you than your are eating” Key joked.

Taemin cheeks turned a light pink as he finished his ice cream. Key got up and grabbed some paper towels and put them under the drinking fountain and walked back to Taemin. He washed his Taebaby’s face for him and his hands.

End of Taemin’s flash back.

 

 Taemin had a few tears roll down his face as he stared at the mother and baby lamb, with a smile spread across his face. Taemin reached over and started petting one of the lambs.

“Would you like to feed them?” Minho asked.

Taemin nodded his head yes. Minho put money in the feed machine.

“Come here Minnie. Put your hand under to catch the food” Minho said.

Taemin walked over to Minho and did as he was told. Once Taemin had the food in his hands he walked back over to the lambs and started feeding them. They licked his hands clean. Taemin was smiling and laughing. Minho just stood back and watched.

“ Now where to?” Minho asked happily.

“How about the pigs?” Taemin said wiping his hands on his jeans.

 They walked over to the pigs.

“Ugh. they stink” Taemin complained.

Minho just laughed.

“What did you think they would smell like Minnie? I don't know but wow this is horrible. Lets go to the horses” Taemin said.

Taemin started to pet a beautiful horse.

“Would you like to ride her?” A guy next to the horse asked Taemin.

“Ooh, I don't think so” Taemin stuttered.

“Come on Minnie, It will be fun” Minho said.

“Will you ride with me?” Taemin asked.

“Of course” Minho said.

Minho got on the horse first and then pulled Taemin up. Taemin was sitting between Minho legs. The horse started moving slowly. Taemin smiled but his smile didn't last long, because the horse started to run.

“AHHHH!” Taemin screamed.  
Minho laughed at Taemin.

“Don't laugh at me” Taemin pouted when the horse stopped.

Taemin got off the horse and Minho followed.

“I can't help it, your so cute” Minho said.

Taemin walked over to the ducks. Minho bout some feed and handed some to Taemin. Taemin made a trail of feed behind him and all the ducks were following him. Minho did the same. They were looking at each other and back at the ducks, laughing, having a good time.

“I just want a little taste.” Taemin heard someone yell and looked over at where the chickens where.

 He seen Onew chasing a chicken around. Onew was chasing a big chicken around.

“ I just want a little taste” Onew yelled again.

He fell on his face, the chicken just barely got out of his reach. Onew rolled over on his back and looked to his left. He seen a big black chicken. Onew gets a huge grin on his face.

“Oooh dark meat” Onew yelled jumping up.

Onew made a dash for the chicken and fell on his face again.

“Why won't you give me just a little taste” Onew pouted.

Taemin and Minho just watched and laughed at him. Onew looked up at them.

“Hey” Onew said running over to them.

“Will you help me?” Onew asked.

“I think we will pass”  Minho said and took Taemin’s hand in his and walked away both giggling.


	9. Chapter 9

Key laid in bed crying. Key grabbed a pad of paper and pen that were laying on his nightstand. He began to write as he thought about Heechul. Tears running down his face, making his vision blurry and hard to see to write, but he never stopped. Jonghyun was in the kitchen getting something to drink when he heard Key yelling Heechul’s name. Jonghyun rushed into Keys room. He found him sleeping with a pad of paper on his lap and saying Heechul’s name. He new he was having a bad dream. Jonghyun walked over to him and placed the pad of paper on the nightstand. Jonghyun stroked his cheek and told him it was okay. Key calmed down instantly and was sleeping peacefully. Jonghyun flipped the paper over and read what was on it. It brought tears to his eyes. Jonghyun copied what Key wrote and walked out.

 

Minho and Taemin were heading out of the zoo. Taemin had tears rolling down his face.

“Minnie are you okay?” Minho asked.

Taemin shook his head no.

“I had a great time with you at the zoo. It's just Heechul won't ever be able to go to the zoo again. He won't be able to have banana milk. He won't ever get to hold his lovers hand” Taemin cried out.

 Minho pulled Taemin into a hug.

“Your wrong about that” Minho said.  

Taemin looked up at Minho confused.

“What do you mean I'm wrong?” Taemin said. “There are zoo in heaven? “Taemin asked.

Minho smiled at Taemin.

“Where do you think all the animals who pass  on go?” Minho said.

Taemin smiled at little.

“He can't hold Ummas hand anymore or cuddle with him” Taemin had tears coming again.

“Your wrong again” Minho said holding Taemin tighter.

“Every time your Umma feels the wind on his face, it will be Heechul lightly kissing him. Every time his hand tingles, it will be Heechul placing his hand in his. When your Umma lays his head down to rest, he will be met by Heechul in his dreams. Where they can laugh, love and cuddle with one another” Minho said.

“Really?” Taemin asked.

“Really Minnie" Minho said kissing his forehead.

 Minho phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text.

 

 

 

To Minho:

I think we should do something nice for Key and Taemin. How about we have a little ceremony for Heechul in the park. I will get a nice picture of him and take Key there, and you can bring Taemin. I'll invite Onew as well.

Jonghyun

To Jonghyun:

I think that sounds nice. I will set candles up. I will send Taemin home and go set it up at the park while you get the pictures. Bring Taemin with you when you bring Key. I will be at the park setting up. I will invite Eunhyuk.

Minho

To Minho:

Okay sounds good.

Jonghyun

 

“Taemin I am sorry. Something has come up and I need to go. I will get you a cab” Minho said.

Minho called a cab and paid the driver. He kissed Taemin goodbye.

“I will see you a little bit later Minnie” Minho said as he closed the door.

 

To Onew:

Minho and me are having a ceremony for Heechul at the park for Key and Taemin. Please join us.

Jonghyun

To Jonghyun:

That is very nice of you guys. I will be there.

Onew

To. Eunhyuk:

Please come to the park in a little bit. Jonghyun and me are having a ceremony for Heechul for Taemin and Key.

Minho

 

To: Minho:

That is very sweet. I will be there.

Eunhyuk

 

Minho headed to the store and got a bunch of candles. He headed to the park and started placing them all round. Jonghyun arrived with a nice picture of Heechul with a poem on it.

“That is very nice” Minho said.

“Key wrote the poem. He doesn't know I took it" Jonghyun said.

Minho and Jonghyun lit all the candles. Onew and Eunhyuk arrived in time to help them light the last of the candles.

“I will be back. I need to go pick Key and Taemin up” Jonghyun said and headed towards their dorm.

“Key please get dressed” Jonghyun asked him.

“I am not going anywhere” Key replied.

“You either get dressed, or I will carry you out like that” Jonghyun said staring at him.

“You wouldn't dare” Key said.

“Try me” Jonghyun said.

Key didn't really want to chance it and got dressed. Taemin was sitting on the couch waiting to go. He was wondering where they were going.

“Appa where are we going?” Taemin asked.

 “You will see when we get there” Jonghyun said as he carried Key out to the car.

They arrived at the park shortly after.

“You made me get out of bed to come to the park?” Key said annoyed.

Jonghyun carried Key, and Taemin followed closely by. Key let out small sound as he seen what was before him. Candles, and a nice picture of Heechul and friends standing around along with their whole class.

“Thank you” Key said.

Jonghyun put Key down and held on to him. Jonghyun handed Key a piece of paper.

“What is this?” Key asked.

“I thought you would want to read it, since you wrote it for him” Jonghyun said.

 Key unfolded the paper and seen it was his poem. Key nodded his head.

Key began to read his poem.

“for true love is to let go  
so I put my faith in you  
for you can see beyond the light  
there is more for me to do”

Tears began to run down Keys cheeks as he continued to read his poem.

“you send me rainbows to remind me  
that the storms will always clear  
that you are  there beside me  
therefore there is nothing I should fear”

Key was crying so hard he couldn't talk anymore.

“ It's okay” Jonghyun said as he rubbed his back. “I will finish reading it for you” Jonghyun said.

 

Key nodded his head yes.  Jonghyun continued where Key left off.

“I know I haven't lost you  
your just in a different space  
when I rest my head you hold my hand  
and place a tender kiss on my face

you have to jeep reminding me  
that we will meet again  
although this only just helps  
to lessen all the pain

the many times that we were one  
only now I know why  
so you would live on in my heart and all I do  
in this you never die”

After Jonghyun finished reading the poem. Key told Heechul he loved him and he will always be in his heart. Taemin walked up and held his Ummas hand.

 “Heechul, I don't know if you can hear me. I love you so much!” Taemin said.

Everyone took a few moments of silence for Heechul. Everyone started picking the candles up and blowing them out. Key turned around to face Jonghyun.

“Thank you again, this means allot to me” Key said.

 Taemin walked over to Minho and hugged him.

“This is why you had to leave earlier?” Taemin asked.

Minho nodded his head yes. Thank you.

“You are so wonderful and sweet" Taemin said as he lightly kissed his lips.

Jonghyun cleared his throat and looked at Minho.

“Chicken!” Onew yelled out.  
   
Everyone looked at him.

“Lets eat chicken” Onew said.

“Is that all you think about” Taemin giggled.

Onew's cheeks turned a little red as he nodded his head yes.

“Lets go get some chicken before Onew has a melt down” Jonghyun said picking Key up.

 They arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later. A waitress came over and took their orders. Everyone order, and Onew was just left.

“What can I get you?” She asked Onew.

“How much chicken do you have?” Onew asked.

She just stared at  him confused.

“We have chicken. We have enough for you” The waitress  said not sure how to answer.

“I wouldn't be sure about that” Jonghyun joked.


	10. Chapter 10

Taemin was sleeping in his bed peacefully. Key lay in his bed tossing and turning carefully not to hurt his leg or arm. Jonghyun was sitting on the couch writing and singing. Key heard Jonghyun singing out in the living room. Key got out of bed quietly and headed to the living room.

 

“That is beautiful!” Key said as he stood behind the couch listening to the song Jonghyun was writing. Jonghyun stopped singing when he noticed Key was behind him and shut his notebook fast.  

 

“Please don't stop. Id love to hear the rest!” Key said sitting down next to Jonghyun. Jonghyun starting singing the song he wrote.

 

“One, two, three, four!  
I am fighting for you  
I’ll only protect you  
 One, two, three, four!  
I am fighting for love  
I’ll love you forever

 Sometimes it’s hard  
But I will never shed tears  
Even when the world deceives me  
I will never cry

 For me, there’s only you  
For me, I can only see you  
I only put you in my heart  
 For me, there’s only you  
For me, I can only see you  
Only you live in my life

 

 Sometimes it’s tiring  
But I’ll go to the end of the world  
 Why I breathe day by day  
Only you, only love

 Just hold me now

 

 Uh, only one in my mind  
You’re my heart, my only boy  
It’s time to fight!  
I’ll put you in my heart and fly!

 The reflected world from your wet eyes  
I’ll protect you, I’ll shield your thin, trembling hands  
That before I die, you won’t go through trials

The world screams loudly  
My dream so high  
Scream at the sky  
My dream, your dream

Scream loudly again  
My dream so high  
Shout it hard again  
My dream, your dream

 The world screams loudly  
My dream so high  
Scream at the sky  
My dream, your dream

Just hold me now”

A tear fell down Keys face as Jonghyun sang the song, staring in to his eyes. Jonghyun slowly wiped the tear from Keys cheek.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, you need your rest” Jonghyun said as he picked Key up bridal style carrying him to his bed and tucking him in.

 

Jonghyun pulled the covers over Key and kissed his forehead and turned to leave the room.

 

“Please stay in here with me tonight, I don't want to be alone,” Key said. Jonghyun nodded his head.

“I will be right back” Jonghyun said. Jonghyun got his lyric notebook and pen and climbed into bed with Key. Key was already falling asleep. Jonghyun finished up his lyrics, falling asleep with the notebook on his lap. Key woke up before Jonghyun. Key noticed the notebook on Jonghyuns lap and wanted to read more of his lyrics. Key seen the notebook opened to the lyrics that he sang last night.  
At the top he read “To my love Key”. Key dropped the notebook. He climbed out of bed quickly and headed to the kitchen.

 

“Hello Umma”, Taemin said as Key walked in the kitchen.

 

“Hello Taebaby!” Key stuttered.

 

“Is everything okay?” Taemin asked.

“Yes, I just I didn't sleep well”, Key replied.

“I am gonna go hangout with Minho”, Taemin said kissing Keys cheek and heading out the door.  

Jonghyun woke up shortly after Key read his notebook. Jonghyun shut the book and hid it under the bed. He headed out to the kitchen were Key was drinking some tea.

“Hello,” Jonghyun said. Key just nodded his head.

 

“I am gonna go wash up,” Key said heading to the bathroom and locking the door.

“Jonghyun can't love me. Why would he love me all of a sudden, specially after Heechul just died,” Key thought to himself.

 

“He just feels sorry for Taebaby and me, and is trying to do the right thing. He can't love me. We have been friends for a very long time, so why now? Why all of a sudden?” Key asked himself.

 

Key avoided Jonghyun all day.

“Why is he acting weird around me?” Jonghyun thought to himself.

 

Key was laying in bed trying to take a nap. Jonghyun walked into Keys bedroom.

 

“Why are you avoiding me today?” Jonghyun asked Key.

“I am not,” Key said as calmly as he could.

 

“You have been acting weird all day,” Jonghyun replied.

 

“I have not. My leg and arm hurts,” Key said.

 

“I miss Heechul. So how am I supposed to act?” Key said rather harshly. Jonghyun looked down at the floor sadly.

 

“I am sorry, I didn't mean to... To bother you or upset you”, he said and leaving the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

 

Key regretted being so harsh. He didn't know how to think of what he saw. He can't let Jonghyun know he saw it.

 

“What if Jonghyun really did love me. I don't feel the same way. I only love Heechul, but he was taken from me.”


	11. Chapter 11

Key sat at the kitchen table waiting for Jonghyun to wake up. A while later Taemin came out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes.

 

“Umma, I am gonna get some banana milk, you want anything?” Taemin asked.

 

“No thank you Taebaby….. Taebaby,” Key called as Taemin was walking out the door.

 

“Yeah”, Taemin replied.

 

“Don't you think you should get dressed before you head out.” Taemin looked down and realized he only had a shirt on and boxers.

 

He blushed as he ran to his room to put clothes on.

 

“Did you dream of banana milk again?” Key asked. Taemin walked out of his bedroom fully dressed nodding his head yes.

 

“Be careful,” Key said as Taemin walked out of the dorm. Jonghyun woke up and headed to the bathroom. As Jonghyun walked out of the bathroom, Key called him over.

 

“We need to talk,” Key said. Jonghyun sat next to him at the kitchen table. Jonghyun sat there waiting for Key to start talking. Key was playing with his thumbs, not knowing how to say what he had to say, but knew he had to say it. He wanted to find the right words, but didn't have them.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Do you love me?” Key blurted out. Jonghyun just stared at Key with his mouth opened.

Jonghyun, didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie, but he couldn't tell him the truth either.

 

“I seen your notebook and the song you wrote, it was to me,” Key said. Jonghyun face turned red.

 

“Do you really love me?” Key asked again. Jonghyun couldn't form words. So he just nodded his head yes.

 

“For how long?” Key asked. Jonghyun again was speechless.

 

“After Heechul accident?” Key asked. Jonghyun shook his head no.

 

“High school?” Key asked again. Jonghyun shook his head yes. Key looked sad.

 

“Jonghyun you are a great person. You take such good care of Taemin. You have taken such good care of me. You are one of my best friends. I am sorry but thats all you are too me. I can only love you as a friend a best friend and nothing more. My heart belongs to Heechul and the moment he died my heart died with him,” Key said.

Jonghyun felt tears running down his face. Key went to go wipe them away but Jonghyun backed away.

 

“I am sorry, I have caused you pain. Please just get over me like that.”

 

Key started avoiding Jonghyun lately. Not knowing how to be around him. Knowing that he has loved him for a long time and has never said anything. Jonghyun still stayed at their dorm to help with Taemin and to help Key. Key could hear Jonghyun cry at night as he slept on the couch.

Key just lays in his bed feeling horrible to have caused his friend such pain, but its nothing that he can help. His heart died when Heechul died. He can't force himself to love someone. Jonghyun cried for hours but tonight he wasn't passing out from exhaustion from crying. So he grabbed his lyric notebook and began to write. He could feel Key pulling away. He was afraid Key would leave him as a friend, he was afraid Key would say goodbye.

 

Jonghyun started writing and feel asleep with his notebook on his lap again. Key woke early and made them all breakfast. Key woke Taemin up first. Taemin sat at the kitchen table and starting eating the breakfast his Umma cooked. Key walked over to the couch and was getting ready to wake Jonghyun but noticed his book on his lap again. Key picked it up and was closing it but the lyrics on the page caught his eye. He sat down on the coffee table and began to read them.

Heya, sorry is what i want to say  
i don't want to wait any longer  
i don't want to wait until the end  
so that in this painful time  
we'll still be able to laugh, creating new  
memories for us to remember

Heya, you've said it before  
you only love me as a friend  
and stay beside me as a best friend  
please don't say this anymore  
to you, it may be easy  
but it's hard for me  
my feelings may give you a hard time  
i will step back and wait for you  
so that you will feel comfortable  
I'll be standing far away  
i am begging you like this...

Heya, why are you trying to leave? Cruelly saying goodbye with your smiling face  
killing me by taking my breath away  
the happiness the melody brings me  
it's still too bright  
please don't leave me, never leave me  
i don't want to live, what should i do without you in my life? It's better to act like i don't know  
because this sadness is driving me insane

Heya, why are you trying to leave? With an easy "goodbye"  
pushing the blame onto me  
making me feel reproachful

Oh, please... Don't go

Heya, you've said it before... You only love me as a friend... And stay beside me as a best friend  
please don't say this anymore  
to you, it may sound easy  
but it's hard for me  
my feelings may give you a hard time  
i will step back and wait for you  
so that you will feel comfortable  
I'll be standing far away... I'm begging you like this

Heya, why are you trying to leave? With an easy "goodbye"  
pushing the blame onto me  
making me feel reproachful

Oh please... Don't go

It's better to act like i don't know  
because this sadness is driving me insane

Heya, why are you trying to leave? With an easy "goodbye"  
pushing the blame onto me  
making me feel reproachful

Oh, please... Don't go, heya

Don't go heya

 

Tears were rolling down his face.

 

“Why do you have to love me? Why can't you love someone who can love you back?” Key thought to himself.

 

“Umma whats wrong?” Taemin said as he wrapped his arms around Key. Jonghyun looked up at Key who was crying and Taemin who was hugging him.

 

Key set the notebook down and got up walking to his bedroom.

“Appa there is breakfast”. Jonghyun stared at his notebook and at Keys bedroom door.

 

“Taebaby, I think it might be better if I move back into my dorm with Onew,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Why?” Taemin whined.

“You can come stay with me whenever you want. I think it will be best for Key if I am not around,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Your helping us out. Umma needs allot of help. Please don't go” Taemin whined again.

 

“Taebaby I have to. You want what’s best for your Umma right?” Jonghyun asked. Taemin nodded his head.

“Well this is best right now. I will come and check on you often and like I said you can come stay with me whenever you want,” Jonghyun said as he walked out of the dorm shutting the door.

His heart breaking to pieces as he left. Taemin just stood there staring at the front door. Key opened his bedroom door and stood there. He felt even more empty now that Jonghyun was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

3 weeks had past since Jonghyun moved back to his dorm with Onew. He comes over a few times a week to make sure everything is okay with Taemin. Taemin even stays over at his door twice a week. Key was heading out of his bedroom and stopped in his doorway staring at the front door.

He remembered when Jonghyun left that day to move back into his dorm. He placed his hand on his heart as tears began to fall down his face. He was lonely. He had his Taebaby, but he was always with Minho. He missed Heechul more than anything. His misses Jonghyun. Jonghyun helped ease his pain when he was around. Key doesn't try to talk to Jonghyun. He knows he has caused him alot of pain.

He doesn't want him to hurt anymore.

 

“Umma! “Taemin said as he pulled Key into a hug.

 

“My sweet Taebaby. Why aren't you with Minho?” Key asked.

 

“I was missing you and thought we could spend the day together,” Taemin replied.

 

“I would like that alot,” Key said.

 

“I know your sad and hurting still from Heechuls death. I miss him too Umma. I want you to be happy. Please be happy,” Taemin said hugging him tighter.

 

“I am trying Taebaby. I feel like my heart died when he died. I feel like I can't love. I hurt your Appa Jonghyun badly and I feel horrible for it, Key said. Do you love me Umma?” Taemin asked sadly.

 

“Of course I love you Taebaby,” Key said.

 

“Then you can love,” Taemin said smiling hoping that it would cheer his Umma up.

 

“I meant a different kind of love Taebaby,” Key said.

 

“How did you hurt Appa?” Taemin asked.

 

“ I am sure if you tell him your sorry he will forgive you,” Taemin said. Key pulled Taemin to his bed and sat down with him.

 

“Your Appa loves me. I can't return the love,” Key said as he was crying.

 

“Umma, just give it time. You will be able to love again. You just need time to heal from Heechul passing,” Taemin said.

 

“Enough with all this sad talk, lets go out and do something fun,” Key said slapping Taemins knee.

They headed out of the dorm and headed up town to walk around.

 

“Hey Umma look its Onew Taemin said pointing to him. Lets go say hi,” Key said.

 

They walked over to him and stopped in front of him giving him a weird look. Onew was holding a piece of chicken, like he was dipping a girl while dancing.  

“When you weep my beautiful chicken I will be there to wipe the tears away. When you long to be held I will wrap my arms around you tightly. When you want to be touch, I will trail my fingertips up and down your thighs,” Onew said.

Taemin and Key started laughing hysterically at their friends weird but normal behavior for him. Onew looked up.

“Can't a guy and his love get some privacy,” Onew snapped at them.

 

“Your love?” Taemin said laughing harder causing Key to laugh harder.

Key and Taemin sat down at the table with Onew.

“Oh, I need a good laugh,” Key said.

 

“You are really strange with your love for chicken Onew,” Taemin said. Onew just stared at him and then looked at his chicken.

 

“Shh! their laughter doesn't change my love for you,” Onew said to his chicken.

“Oh stop your gonna make me pee my pants from laughter,” Taemin laughed out.

Onew just stared at them and then started to eat his chicken.

 

“So you whisper sweet nothings to your love then you eat your love, your sick man,” Key said laughing. Onew started laughing along with them.

 

Jonghyun was laughing in bed.

 

“I need to do something.  I can't just spend my time thinking bout Key and crying because he doesn't love me. He will love me one day, I just know it.” Jonghyun got up and dressed and left his dorm.

He headed up town and was walking around. He saw a now hiring sign at a cafe place. He walked in and asked about the job.

 

“Your the first person to ask about it. The sign has been up for a month.” Your hired the woman said.

 

“You will be a waiter. You start tomorrow. On Fridays we have open mic night. You can sing, you can read a poem, you can tell a story. It brings it alot of business,” the woman told him.

Jonghyun walked around for a while. It was getting dark so he headed back home. He walked into the dorm and headed to his room. He fell back on his bed and let his tears fall. He missed Key so much. He missed hearing his voice. He hated being a part from him. he hated that he can't hold him, touch him, tell him he loves him and have him say it back. He cried till he fell asleep from exhaustion. The tears never stopped though. He still weeped in his sleep for his love.


	13. Chapter 13

Key ran into Jonghyun at a bakery. He looked horrible. Key could tell he lost weight. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair was a mess. He looked like he has been crying, his eyes were red and puffy. It broke Keys heart to see Jonghyun like that. He new it was all his fault. A tear fell down Keys face.

 

Jonghyun noticed Key and ran out of the bakery back to his dorm. He threw himself on his bed and just laid there trying to sleep off the sight of Key. How could he let Key see him like this. He has been working at his new job for about a week and a half. It was okay. It got him out of his dorm, and he didn't have time to think about Key while working, so it was nice to get a break from crying and thinking too much. Key walked back to his dorm.

 

“Umma did you get my sweets?” Taemin asked.

 

“Oh Taebaby I paid for them and forgot them,” Key said.

 

“Can you go pick them up? I am feeling sick,” Key said.

 

“Sure,” Taemin said as he hugged Key goodbye.

 

Taemin was bouncing down the side walk, skipping, jumping, singing. He loved getting sweets. He started walking across the street not paying attention to focused on singing. He heard a loud horn go off and someone scream. It was Minho wasn’t hit. Before he got a chance to look, he was thrown to the ground. His head hurt. He slowly started to fall asleep or pass out, he wasn't for sure which.

Minho seen Taemin hyperly walking down the side walk and cross the street. What the hell Taemin didn't look before he crossed. Minho seen a car coming down the road to fast, Taemin wasn't paying attention. Before Minho could think he ran as fast as he could and tackled Taemin, throwing him and himself out of the cars way. He heard a loud thud. Taemin hit his head. He seen Taemin start to slowly close his eyes.

 

“Taemin, Taemin, TAEMIN, can you hear me?” Minho started to scream. Taemins eyes opened a little more.

 

“Taemin can you hear me? Please answer,” Minho said.

 

“Yes,” Taemin said weakly.

 

“Minho, my head hurts,” Taemin said.

 

Minho pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called for an ambulance. He never stopped talking to Taemin and made Taemin respond to him.

 

“Minnie lets sing a song,” Minho said.

 

“Copy me okay,” Minho said.

 

“Row row row your boat gently down the stream, take it away Taemin,” Minho said.

 

“Row row row your boat” was all Taemin got out when the ambulance arrived.

They looked over Taemin. He didn't have any broken bones or sprains, but Minho figured that. Since he wasn’t crying in pain. They rushed him to the hospital. Minho was in the waiting room and called Key.

“Hello,” Key said answering his phone.

Minho explained what happened. Key rushed out of his dorm and headed to the hospital. Minho also called Jonghyun and explained what happened to him. Key and Jonghyun arrived at the hospital at the same time. A doctor came into the waiting room as Key and Jonghyun entered.

 

“He doesn't have any broken bones or sprains. He hit his head hard, but he is fine. He can go home. Just have him take it easy, and please make sure he looks before he crosses the street,” the doctor said.

 

“Yes, and thank you so much,” Minho said.

 

Key and Jonghyun let out their breaths that they didn't know they were holding. Minho gave them a weird look and looked down in between them. They followed his gaze, and realized they had been holding hands and didn't know it. Jonghyun let go of Keys hand and ran out of the hospital. He was relived his Taebaby was okay. He headed back to his dorm to try and sleep. Minho helped Key get Taemin home. Minho carried Taemin in to his dorm and laid him in his bed. Taemin phone started ringing.

“Hello,” Taemin said answering his phone.

“Taebaby its appa. I am so glad you are okay. I was at the hospital and heard you were okay and headed home. I didn't want to be in the way. Rest well and be more careful”, Jonghyun said.

 

“Appa your never in the way and I will. I am sorry I made everyone worry,” Taemin said hanging up the phone after they said there I love you to each other.

Minho kissed Taemins forehead pulling the covers over him and headed out. Key walked over to his bed. Pulling his covers up more and placing an extra blanket on him. He fluffed his pillows for him and sat two banana milks on his night stand.

“Umma I am fine, don't fuss over me.”

“Taebaby what were you thinking?” Key said crying.

 

“I am sorry Umma, I will be more careful,” Taemin said.

 

“ You almost left me. You could have died,” Key began to cry.

Taemin sat up and hugged his Umma tightly. Key laid his Taebaby back down and covered him up again kissing his forehead.

“Please be more careful. I don't want to have to lock you in your room forever,” Key said smiling at him as he walked out of his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Key walked into the kitchen and grabbed some sleeping pills. He new he wasn't going to get sleep tonight, and he new he really needed the rest. He grabbed a glass of water and downed the pills. He headed to his bedroom closing the door behind him. He got out of his clothes. He only had boxers on and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over him. Gently falling back on his pillows.

“I miss you and love you so much Heechul,” Key said before he drifted off to sleep.

“Where am I” Key thought to himself.

 

Everything was really white. Sparkly white almost. It was very beautiful. He felt like he was floating on a cloud.

“I must be dreaming,” Key thought. He pinched himself.

“Ouch! I don't think you can feel pain in dreams. Can you?” key asked himself. Key felt like someone was watching him.

He slowly turned around. Tears started falling down his face uncontrollably. Heechul, Key screamed as he ran to him.  Heechul smiled and wrapped his arms around Key. Key took in Heechuls scent that he has missed so much. key buried his face in Heechuls chest. key felt Heechuls fingers under his chin lifting him to his gaze.

“How I have long to feel your touch,” Key thought to himself.

 

“Key you have to stop this,you are to beautiful to cry anymore over me. You will always have me in your heart. But your heart needs something more. I am here to help you realize what your heart feels,” Heechul spoke.

Key felt new tears falling down his face as Heechul spoke those horrible words.

 

“Heechul my heart is yours. Only yours,” Key said softly.

 

“NO KEY part of it is. I will never rest well with you feeling so heartbroken and alone,” Heechul said as tears fell down his face.

“Heechul, my heart died when you did,” Key said holding on to him tighter.

 

“ I love you and miss you so much Heechul. Please don't speak those words. I can never get over you,” Key said sobbing.

 

Heechul held on to him tighter.

 

“You have feelings for Jonghyun maybe you don't know them fully yet, but when you long for someone and feel empty when they leave it's the start of love. And Key please don't think your betraying me because it would betray me if you stayed stuck & hurt over me and didn't move on. Hey I might not have cared for him too much in life but he loves you very much and i see that now. I watch over you and Minnie everyday. And tell that young man to kick it up a notch with Minho, it will be ok. Please Key open your heart let love in.” And with that Heechul kissed him softly and faded into the air.

 

“Heechul,” Key screamed as he reached out to where he was but he wasn't there anymore.

 

“Heechul,” Key screamed again but he still wasn't there.

Key was blinded by a bright light.

 

“Good Morning Umma Wakey Wakey it's a sunshiny day!” Taemin said pulling open his Umma Keys curtains to let the sunlight it.


	14. Chapter 14

Onew sat at his computer. He new he had the dorm all to himself since Jonghyun was working. He turned on the computer and clicked on the web browser. He started looking at pictures of chicken. He felt his jeans get tight at the size of how big that chicken was.

“That’s one big cock!!” he said out loud making himself laugh. He looked at picture after picture of chickens. His jeans getting so tight he can't take it anymore. He slid his pants down and slid his hand in his boxers. He slowly ran his thumb over the tip of his hard member, moaning at the touch. He wrapped his hand around his hard member and slowly moved his hand up and down.

A picture of a chicken a chicken, laying sexy, with the caption you know you want it! You know you want it from me sent Onew of the edge he started pumping his hard member faster.

 

Jonghyun walked into his dorm, he got out of work early. He seen Onew at the computer and he must have not heard him he is really focused on staring at the computer. Jonghyun stood behind him holding back his laughter as he seen his best friend staring at pictures of chicken.

“So good chicken,” Onew moaned out. Jonghyun stared at his friend, with a WTF look. Jonghyun noticed his friends pants around his ankles and his hand moving fastly.

“He is masturbating to pictures of chickens,” Jonghyun thought to himself. He didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or be weirded out or both.

“CHICKEN”, Onew screamed as he released into his hands. Jonghyun had snuck into his own bedroom without Onew seeing him.

Onew shut down the computer and headed to the bathroom to clean up. After his shower he headed to bed.

 

Key was having trouble sleeping again so he headed to the kitchen and got a glass of water and took a sleeping pill again.

 

He checked on his Taebaby and was happy to see him fast asleep in his bed smiling. Key crawled into his bed and laid his head on his pillow slowly sleep was taking over him. Key was sitting on a bench.

“Last thing I remember was laying in bed falling a sleep.” Key felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head and Heechul was sitting next to him with his hand on his shoulder. A tear fell down Keys face. Heechul wiped it away.

“Please do not weep for me,” Heechul began but was cut off by Keys hand over his mouth.

 

“Stop it! Stop telling me to get over you,” Key began to sob.

“Key I love you and will always love you. I want you to get over me and move on. I don't want you to be alone forever. I hate seeing you cry and so sad and lonely. It hurts,” Heechul said.

 

“I know you have feelings for Jonghyun. I know your scared to admit it. Please just think about it. Think about Jonghyun for a while and discover your true feelings for him. I am gone Key. we can't be together, no matter how badly we both want it. I am dead,” Heechul said.

 

“We can be together,” Key whispered. Before Heechul could say anything Key crashed his lips against Heechuls. Tears ran down Keys face. He never thought he would feel Heechuls lips against his again. Key fell flat on his face on the bench. He looked up but Heechul wasn't there.

 

“Heechul!” Key screamed. Heechul was standing in front of him.

“Why?” Key cried.

 

“We can't be together. We can't do this. I am gone. I am in your heart. You can see me in your dreams. You can't really touch me. We can't really be together. Key sweetie, you need to move on. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me. I want to see you smile again when I watch over you,” Heechul said disappearing slowly.

“Heechul,” Key reached out for him.

“Please don't leave me,” Key cried.

 

“Heechul! “Key screamed.

He woke up panting and sobbing. He felt arms wrapped around him, pulling him in a tight embrace. Key looked up and seen Jonghyun sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“Taebaby called me. he heard you crying and screaming in your sleep. He was worried,” Jonghyun explained.

“Get out!” Key screamed and buried his face into his hands.

 

“I am sorry,” Jonghyun said.

“I will always be here if you need me, weather you want it or not,” Jonghyun said as he left the dorm.


	15. Chapter 15

Key was at the food court at his school. He was buying banana milk for his Taebaby. He reached in his pocket for his wallet. His face turned a bright read when he realized he forgot it at his dorm.

 

Jonghyun was walking to the line to grab a drink and noticed Key was blushing.

 

“He forgot his wallet I bet;” He thought to himself and walked up to Key. Jonghyun pulled out his wallet and paid for the banana milk and got himself a drink.

 

“Thank you,” Key said. Jonghyun smiled at him.

 

“Anything for you and Taebaby,” he replied.  

 

Onew was headed to the detention hall with his head hanging low.

 

“Whats wrong?” Jonghyun asked as Onew walked passed him and Key.

 

“I got detention,” Onew said.

“What you do?” Key asked.

 

“I was daydreaming about chicken. The teacher asked me a question and I answered chicken.” Onew had a huge grin on his face just from saying chicken. Jonghyun and Key let out a little laugh at him.  

Onew headed off to the detention hall.

 

“I better get Taebaby his banana milk before he acts out,” Key said thanking Jonghyun one last time before leaving.

 

Jonghyun could tell Key looked tired.

“Taebaby”, was all Key got out before Taemin pounced on him and grabbed his banana milk and drinking it fastly.

 

“Don't drink it so fast or you will get an upset stomach,” Jonghyun said staying in the doorway. Key looked at him.

 

“What brings you here?” Key asked.

 

“Oh well I was just dropping this food of since you looked tired. I thought you could use a break from cooking for a night,” Jonghyun replied as his cheeks were tinted with a little red.  

 

“Thank you”, key said motioning for him to come in.  
Jonghyun closed the door behind him.

 

“Are you gonna eat with us Appa?’” Taemin asked.

 

“I don't want to be a bother,” Jonghyun said as he turned to leave.

“You should stay and eat. You bought the food,” Key said smiling at him. Jonghyun smiled back and sat down next Taemin and Key was on the other side of Taemin. Taemin ate his food fast.

“Slow down, you’re going to choke,” Key said.

“All done,” Taemin jumped up and rushed to his room. Jonghyun just giggled at him. Taemin wanted to give his Umma and Appa some alone time, he thought as he had a huge grin on his face. He pulled out his phone and texted Minho.

To Minho:

I am bored. want to hangout?

Taemin

To Minnie:

I'd love to you know that, but I can't right now. I promised Eunhyuk I would hangout with just him since I spend all my time with you. Tomorrow for sure tho I promise.

Minho

To Minho:

Okay Have fun :)

Taemin

 

Now what am I gonna do. I am so bored. Maybe Onew will want to hangout. Taemin grabbed his phone once again.

To Onew:

Want to hangout. I want to give Umma Key and Appa Jonghyun alone  time.

Taemin

To Taemin:

can't buckets of chicken need my attention. some other time :)

I can't believe he won't hangout with me just so he can eat chicken. He can eat it while we hangout, Taemin thought. Taemin smiled to himself. He grabbed some paper and pen.

To my Chicken Master,  
want to bite my breast and have a little taste of my thigh? Then meet me at the cafe in half an hour  
Yours truly Chicken

Taemin giggled to himself as he left the dorm. He ran all the way to Jonghyun and Onew dorm. He knocked on the dorm and stuck the letter in the door and ran away heading back to his dorm before Onew opened the door.

“What is this?” Onew thought to himself. He opened the letter. His mouth dropped. He looked around to see if anyone was staring.

 

“Is someone playing a prank on me?” He asked himself. He didn't see anyone there. His face lit up. He ran back into the door and changed into nicer clothes and headed to the cafe.

Taemin walked into his dorm smiling.

 

“Where did you go off to in a hurry?”  Jonghyun asked.

 

“No where,” Taemin replied.

Key and Jonghyun were sitting at the kitchen table not talking to each other, but not ignoring each other. Jonghyun got up and started washing the dishes. Key just watched in shock. Onew grabbed a table outside the cafe. He ordered two drinks. One for himself and for his date. He sat there and after 4 drinks an hour had passed. He hung his head low.

 

“ I have been stood up,” he thought to himself and headed to Key and Taemins dorm. Key answered the door when he heard a knock.

 

“Onew what brings you here?” Key asked friendly. Onew was almost in tears.

“I been stood up,” He almost cried out. Key walked him to the couch. Taemin came out of his room hearing Onew talking bout being stood up. Taemin started laughing so hard he fall to the floor.

“Taebaby, it is not nice to laugh at someone who is sad,” Jonghyun scolded him.

“I am sorry but ask him who stood him up,” Taemin said laughing so hard, he had to hold his stomach.

 

“Who stood you up?” Key asked.

“CHICKEN!” Onew cried.

 

“What?” Key said. Onew showed Key the letter. Key started to laugh.

 

“Taemin its not nice to play pranks on Onew.” Onew looked at Taemin.

 

“You mean chicken doesn't want to date me?” Onew asked. Jonghyun sat next to Onew and put his arm around him.

“You really are weird. You really thought a chicken wrote you a note and wanted to go out on a date with you?” Jonghyun asked.

“Are you saying im not good enough for chicken?” Onew asked back. Jonghyun didn't say anything he just shook his head. Not knowing how to reply to his friends weirdness.  Onew jumped up from the couch and started singing.

 

“I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch chicken is my real test  
To train chicken is my cause

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each chicken to understand  
The power that's inside

Chicken, its you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
chicken, oh, you're my best friend”

 

Jonghyun and Key started laughing hard along with Taemin.

“You sure do know how to make someone laugh,” Key said. Onew just looked at them like what's so funny.

“Thanks for comforting me, I am gonna go,” Onew said turning to leave.

“Where are you going?” Taemin asked.

“Chicken calls,” is all Onew said as he left.

Key and Jonghyun were still laughing so hard from Onew being silly. Jonghyun fell back on the couch along with Key. Key leg landed on Jonghyuns.

“Sorry,” Key said as he blushed. Jonghyun smiled and caressed Keys cheeks.

“It's okay,” Jonghyun said sweetly.


	16. Chapter 16

Jonghyun and Key were still sitting on the couch. Taemin sat on the floor. They were making fun of Onew and his sillyness.

“It's getting late, I should head back to the dorm.” Jonghyun stood up.

 

“It is getting late. You shouldn't be walking this late. why don't you just stay the night.” Key said. Jonghyun smiled at Key.

“Okay,” he replied. They looked over to were Taemin was sitting, since he has gotten really quiet. Jonghyun let out a soft laugh. Taemin was leaned up against the wall sleeping. Jonghyun picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed. He took his pants off so he could sleep comfy and pulled the covers over him. Key walked in to his Taebabys room. He kissed his forehead and walked to his own room. He got a pillow and blanket for Jonghyun and made his bed on the couch for him.

 

“Thank you. You didn't have to do that,” Jonghyun said.

 

“I don't mind,” Key replied. Key headed to his bed and took his pants and shirt off and climbed into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly as his head landed on his pillows.

Key starts running as he his laughing so hard.

 

“Jongie stop,” Key whined. Jonghyun chased after him.

 

“Never my Kitty,” Jonghyun said running faster. he caught Key and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Jonghyun attached his lips to Keys exposed neck. Key let out a purr.

 

“MmM You know how I love to hear you purr my Kitty,” Jonghyun said and attached his lips to Keys exposed skin again. Sucking and biting harder. Leaving a nice love bite mark. Jonghyun walked Key towards the bed. he spun Key around and pushed him on the bed so he landed on his back. He crawled over top of him and kissed him passionately. key let out a few moans as their hard members rubbed against each other.

“Umma I am hungry,” Taemin said as he jumped on Keys bed. Key sat up in bed quickly breathing heavily.

 

“It was just a dream, it was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything,” Key thought to himself.  

“Umma are you okay?” Taemin asked.

“I am fine Taebaby,” Key said as he rubbed Taemins cheek.

 

“What would you like to eat?” Key asked.

 

“Ice cream,” Taemin replied smiling.

 

“That does sound good,” Jonghyun said at the doorway.

 

“Ice cream isn't a good breakfast,” Key said.

“Oh come on my kitty,” Jonghyun said.

 

“What did you just call me?” Key said as his face turned a little red.

 

“Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to. its just umm  I am so sorry,” Jonghyun said ad he looked at his feet. Key walked past him and rubbed his stomach as he went by.

“Don't worry I liked it Jongie,” Key replied with a smile.

 

“Did he just give me a nickname back?” Jonghyun asked himself smiling. Key got out three bowls and got the ice cream out.

“Yay we are having ice cream,” Taemin said as he started to do a happy dance. Key smiled at his Taebaby.

“Only this once,” Key said. Taemin nodded. They sat at the table and enjoyed their ice cream together.  Jonghyun picked up their bowls and washed them.

“Thank you for letting me stay the night and having a yummy breakfast,” Jonghyun said.

“Your welcome,” Key replied.

“I have to be going now though. If you need anything, either of you please call me,” Jonghyun said kissing his Taebabys cheek.

“See you later my Kitty,” Jonghyun said as he walked out the door. Key had a huge smile on his face. Jonghyun had to work today and he didn't want to be late. Key couldn't stop smiling all day. He liked that Jonghyun gave him a nickname. He liked being called Kitty.

“It's weird though, thats what he called me in my dream,”Key thought to himself.

“I just like him as friend, a best friend. I just happen to like him calling me a nickname. No different than me calling Taemin my Taebaby,” Key thought to himself.

 

“Taebaby I am gonna invite your Appa over for dinner tonight. What do you want to eat?” Key asked.

 

“Ice cream and lots of banana milk Umma,” Taemin yelled from his room. Key stood in Taemins bedroom doorway with his hands on his hips.

 

“Ice cream is not for dinner. Now you answer me or no banana milk for a week,” Key said sternly. Taemin gulped.

 

“Umma that is mean,” Taemin said.

 

“How about chicken,” Taemin said laughing.

 

“Okay sounds good. I'll make extra and invite Onew over as well, “Key said.

“Can I invite Minho over?” Taemin asked.

“Of course. Invite Eunhyuk over also,” Key said.

 

“Okay Umma thanks,” Taemin said.

 

“Hey Jonghoon,” Jonghyun said as he arrived at work.

 

“Hello,” he replied back.

 

“Want to hangout tomorrow since we both have it off?” Jonghoon asked.

 

“Sure,” Jonghyun replied. Key left Jonghyun a voicemail telling him and Onew to come over for dinner at that he was making lots of chicken.  Taemin was laying in his bed and called Minho and invited him and Eunhyuk over for dinner also. Key was in the kitchen making chicken. He was making sure to make alot.  He knows Onew can eat alot of chicken, and wants to make sure he has enough for everyone else. Taemin answered the door.

“Hello Minnie”, Minho said as he wrapped his arms around him.

Taemin giggled as Minho kissed his cheek. Eunhyuk cleared his throat.

“It's nice to see you again,” Taemin said to Eunhyuk.

“You too”, He replied. They entered and shut the door behind them.

 

“Hello, make yourselves at home,” Key yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Thank you,” Minho and Eunhyuk yelled from the living room. Jonghyun and Onew arrived shortly after. They all sat in the living room while Key was still cooking. Onew was walking back and forth.

“Are you okay?” Eunhyuk asked. Jonghyun just laughed.

 

“He is fine. He is just excited to be eating his precious chicken and can't wait,” Jonghyun replied. Onew just smiled.

 

“Make sure you let him get his chicken first, unless you want to lose a finger or a hand or arm,” Taemin said laughing.

“He is serious though about that”, Jonghyun said.

“Come on Key. I can't take it anymore,” Onew whined.

 

“I am sure you have chicken on you”, Key said.

“That is for for bed,” Onew replied.

“Just eat it now and you can take some home with you for bed”, Key said trying not to laugh.

Onew pulled a chicken leg out of his hoodie and started taking huge bites. Eunhyuk just stared at him. Jonghyun and Taemin and Minho just laughed.

“He always has chicken on him. He is a great guy, a wonderful friend, a chicken freak and so weird, but thats why he love him,” Jonghyun said smiling.

“Dinner is done,” Key called everyone to the kitchen. Everyone sat at the kitchen table. Onew grabbed his two plates full of chicken and ate fast, like someone was gonna steal it.

They made small talk threw out dinner. After dinner Onew went back to his dorm with a full belly and passed out on his couch watching chicken little. Minho kissed Taemin goodbye and headed back to his dorm with Eunhyuk.

“Thank you for dinner Kitty. It was very good. You have always been good at cooking,” Jonghyun said smiling at him.

“Good night Jongie,” Key said as he walked Jonghyun to the door.

Taemin was already asleep in his bed with a fully belly of chicken and banana milk, more banana milk than chicken. Key got ready for bed and crawled in bed. He laid there thinking of Jonghyun smiling. Key sat up fast.

 

“Oh my God. I like him!”Key said out loud.


	17. Chapter 17

Key had a tear roll down his cheek as he drifted off to sleep. Key sat on a bench waiting for Heechul to come. Key felt the bench move and looked over and seen Heechul next to him smiling. Key looked down at his feet.

 

“Heechul, I have something to tell you. I don't know how to tell you,” Key said.

 

“Just be honest. I am sure I already know. I do watch over you and Taebaby every second of the day,” Heechul replied.

 

“I-I-I- like Jonghyun,” Key stuttered and tears began to fall down his face. Heechul turned key to face him. He wiped away his tears and made Key look up at him. Heechul had a huge smile on his face.

 

“I am so happy you finally realized that and stopped being so stubborn,” Heechul said.

 

“Key I love you! We can't be together. I am glad you like him. he truly does love you and can take care of you and Taebaby,” Heechul said hugging

 

“Key. I'll never stop loving you,” Key said as he buried his face in Heechuls chest.

 

“I know. I will always be in your heart, but so will Jonghyun. Give him a change to make you happy,” Heechul said. Key nodded his head.

 

“Now rest well,” Heechul said kissing Keys head and fading away. This time Key didn't cry or scream for Heechul to come back. He just sat on the bench and smiled.

Key woke up early and headed out to go get banana milk for his Taebaby since he drank it all last night. He seen Jonghyun walking and was about to go over to him when he noticed a guy run up to him and hug him. Key just froze.

“Hey Jonghoon,” Jonghyun greeted him with a huge smile. Jonghoon smiled back at him.

“So what would you like to do today?” Jonghoon asked him.

“I kinda feel lazy how about we go back to my dorm and watch movies?” Jonghyun asked. Jonghoon nodded his head yes and they took over.

Key felt a tear roll down his face.

“He forgot about me. He moved on. I just discovered my feelings for him and he has moved on.” Key said running back to his dorm. He threw himself on his bed and began to sob. Taemin was out with Minho hanging out at his dorm with him and Eunhyuk.  A few days had passed since Key seen Jonghyun with that other guy. Jonghyun tried calling him but Key just ignored his calls. Jonghyun left him messages every time he called.

Voicemail 1:

Kitty Oh Kitty where is my Kitty?

Voicemail 2:

Kitty why aren't you picking up?

Voicemail 3:

Is everything okay?

Voicemail 4:

I hope your okay. Call me back when you get this. I am worried about you.

 

Key didn't listen to any of the voicemail messages he just deleted them right away. His heart was broke. He really likes Jonghyun and now he has moved on.

“Life is so cruel” Key thought. Jonghyun laid on the couch.

 

“Are you okay?” Onew asked.

 

“No, its been two weeks since Key has talked to me. I don't know what I did.”

“Taebaby said Key hasn't said anything to him,” Jonghyun said as he began to cry.

“Things were going so good, and now for some reason he won't talk to me,” Jonghyun cried harder.

Onew sat down next to him and pulled him into an embrace.

“Umma” Taemin called.

 

“Yes Taebaby”, Key said holding back his tears.

 

“What did Appa do?” Taemin asked. Key let a tear escape but wiped it away before Taemin seen.

 

“I don't want to talk bout him. It is nothing for you to worry about,” Key said. Taemin just nodded his head and headed to his room. Key also went to his room closing the door behind him.

He sat on his bed and broke down.

“How can he have moved on as soon as I realized my feelings for him. I took too long. It's not fair,” Key cried into his hands. He decided he need to get things off his chest and started writing.  Another two weeks had passed. Key laid in bed. It was about 6pm. It was too early to sleep. Taemin was at the dance studio practicing. Onew was somewhere eating chicken. Key heard about a cafe so he headed their. He order a drink an sat at the table.

“Its a Friday night and I am at a cafe all alone,” Key thought to himself. A lady stood on the stage.

 

“It is open mic night. Come up and sing, read a poem, tell a joke or a funny story” she said and walked off the stage.

Key sat there listening to people try to tell funny jokes. or sings songs. Some were good and some made him want to become deaf. Key decided he would give it a try and walked up on the stage.

“Where have you been? We are so busy man”, Jonghoon said to Jonghyun.

“Sorry I over slept”, Jonghyun replied. Key was now up on stage.

“I wrote this song to someone I recently discovered my feelings for, but I was too late they have moved on already.” A tear fell down his cheek.

“That voice sounds familiar” Jonghyun thought but brushed it off. Key started to sing his song he wrote.

When you’re tired and having a hard time  
Please let me stay by your side  
So I can give back to you the love I had only received  
Before this life ends

When I get on my knees and cry before the world  
When I stop my tracks inside the storm  
If you alone are standing  
I can handle this much pain and suffering  
(If only you) If only you  
(Are with me) Are with me

When I lose my way inside the dark forest  
When my young soul is crying  
Guide me like a light, like a miracle  
Before this life ends

When I get on my knees and cry before the world  
When I stop my tracks inside the storm  
If you alone are standing  
I can suppress whatever pain and tears  
(All I want is you) All I want is you  
(Only one is you) Only one is you in my life

I won’t cry, I won’t cry again  
Absolutely nothing can stop me  
But only one person  
You make me, you perfect me  
Oh, you make me able to breath like this

Half way threw the song Key was singing Jonghyun was taking someones order and looked up. He froze when he realized it was Key. He thought back to what he had said before he started singing.  

“I wrote this song to someone I recently discovered my feelings for, but I was too late they have moved on already.”

“ I haven't moved on,” Jonghyun thought to himself. After Key finished his song he was walking off stage back to his seat as a group of people were leaving at the same time. Once the crowd was gone he noticed Jonghyun walking towards him. Jonghyun pulled Key into an embrace.

“I haven't moved on. I love you with all of my heart. That song was so beautiful,” Jonghyun said. A tear fell from Keys eyes down his face. Jonghyun kissed the tear away.

“Y-Y-You haven't moved on?” Key stuttered as more tears fell down his face.

“I could never love another. You are my one and only forever my Kitty,” Jonghyun said.

“Oh Jongie” Key said as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Jonghyun kissed his lips sweetly.


	18. Chapter 18

“Would you like to go get some ice cream or go for a walk or something?” Jonghyun started out.

 

“I'd like that alot Key replied.” Jonghyun placed his hand in Keys.

He noticed how perfect it fit in his, and how amazing it felt. Jonghyun led the way. They walked to the park. Key sat on a bench.

“What would you like?” Jonghyun asked Key.

 

“I'd like a popsicle,” Key said. Jonghyun walked to the ice cream cart and waited in line.

“I'd like two popsicle,” Jonghyun said. He walked back to Key and handed one to him.

 

“Thank you,” Key said smiling at him.

 

“Anything for you my Kitty.” Key let out a little purr then laughed.

 

He unwrapped the popsicle.Key immediately started sucking on the popsicle. Jonghyun sat next to him and watched him. The way Key was licking the tip of the popsicle swirlling his tounge around it. Jonghun noticed there was a tightness in his pants. Jonghyun just stared at Key.  Key pushed the whole popsicle in his mouth before pulling it back out.

“Oh my god, he is deep throating that Popsicle!” Jonghyun thought.

 

“Wonder what it would be like if that was my di- ,” Jonghyun thought but stopped himself as Key started talking.  

 

“Aren't you gonna eat yours before it melts?” Key asked. Jonghyun looked at his popsicle he hasn't even opened it yet.

He just nodded his head and unwrapped it and sucked on it slowly.

 

“Does he no what he was doing to me?” Jonghyun asked himself. Key let a huge smile spread accross his face.

“I was driving him crazy. He watched my every move. I noticed his pants getting tight. I wonder how long I can tease him before he loses it,” Key giggled to himself. Key finished his treat and walked to the garage bin to throw the wrapper in stick away.

Key swayed his hips as he moved. He dropped the popsicle stick on purpose so he would have to bend down. He bent down and picked it up and brought his ass up sexy as he picked the stick up and threw it in the bin. Jonghyun just watched. His pants getting even tighter. Key walked back over to the bench where Jonghyun was sitting. He pretended to fall and land on Jonghyuns lap.

“I'm sorry,” Key said as he made himself blush.

“It's okay,” Jonghyun stuttered. Key tried to get up but pretended to have trouble and fell down on Jonghyuns lap again. Wiggling his ass on Jonghyun member before he slid off his lap and sat next to him on the bench. Jonghyun face was turning red as he tried to hid his buldge.

“Is everything okay?” Key asked him smiling.

“F-F-F-Fine” Jonghyun stuttered out.  

“I had alot of fun today. Would you like to go out to dinner just you an me?” Jonghyun asked fastly. Key nodded his head yes. Key stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on it for a minute.

“Oh God what is he doing,” Jonghyun thought as he tried not to thinking about it. Key reached over and wipped some of the popsicle that was on Jonghyun chin and smiled.

“I'll pick you up at 6:00pm,” Jonghyun said and running off. Key just laughed at how much he teased him.

Jonghyun burst threw his dorm and ran to his bedroom shutting and locking his bedroom door. Onew was laying on the couch watching his favorite moving chicken little. He sat up and watched Jonghyun run to his bedroom and shut the door faslty he heard him lock it as well. He just shrugged his shoulders and laid back down and watched his movie. Jonghyun sat on his bed.

“Was he teasing me? Did he know what he was doing? Oh God, I am going out to dinner with him later on. I don't know if I can handle that,” Jonghyun thought to himself. Jonghyun laid back on his bed.

 

“I'll get some rest and calm myself down,” he thought. He closed his eyes but he couldn't get the image of Key deep throating the popsicle out of his mind, the way his tongue swirled around the tip of it.

 

“Oh God,” He felt his pants get tighter. He couldn't take it any more. He undid is pants and slipped them off along with his boxers. He slowly wrapped his hand and wround his hard member and pumped it slowly. He can't thinking of Key and how his tounge swirled so pefectly around the popsicle, how he could fit the whole thing in his mouth without gagging. The way his hips swayed, the way he brought his ass up.

“Oh God,” He started panting as he pumped his member harder as he kept thinking of Key.

“K-K-K-Key” Jonghyun moaned out as he released into his hand. He threw his head back on to his pillows and laid there catching his breath.

“ I hope I can handle tonight. I don't want to have to run off to the bathroom to masturebate,” he thought to himself laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Jonghyun got out of bed and took a shower.  He dried off and got dressed. He fixed his hair and slipped his shoes on and headed to Key’s and Taemin’s dorm.  Key was already ready waiting on the couch for Jonghyun to get there. Key heard a knock and answered the door.

 

“Hello Jonghyun come on in” Key said smiling.

“Appa” Taemin yelled and flew into his arms.

“It’s good to see you too” Jonghyun said laughing.

“Have fun on your date with Umma” Taemin said hugging Key then heading to his room.

 

Jonghyun took Keys hand and lead him to the restaurant. Once they arrived, Jonghyun opened the door for Key and pulled out his seat for him.

 

“Thank you’ Key said smiling.

“Order anything you like” Jonghyun said.

 

Key just nodded his head.  A few minutes later a waitress came and took their order.  They made light conversation as they waited for their food.  Once the food arrived they ate quietly.  Stealing glances at each other every now and then.  Once they finished they shared a piece of pie. Jonghyun paid and took Keys hand.  They walked around the park for awhile. Jonghyun sat down and leaned his back against a tree, with Key between his legs leaning against him.

 

“Thank you for dinner I really enjoy it” Key said smiling at Jonghyun.

“Thank you for coming with me, I had a lot of fun” Jonghyun said leaning down and kissing Keys cheek.

Jonghyun stood up and grabbed Key hand.

“Where are we going?” Key asked

 

Jonghyun didn’t answer and just kept walking holding Keys hand. They walked for a while till they reached a building. Jonghyun opened the door for Key and lead him to a room with pianos and guitars and mics.  Jonghyun sat Key in a chair and grabbed a guitar and played for him. Key had a huge smile on his face as he watched Jonghyun play. Jonghyun never took his eyes off of Key. Jonghyun put the guitar down and sat at the piano and played. Key stood up and crawled on top of it and watched him play. Key leaned down and captured Jonghyun’s lips with his own. Jonghyun stood up and deepened the kiss. Key pulled him up so Jonghyun was hovering over him. Key ran his hands down Jonghyun’s chest. Jonghyun ripped Key’s shirt open ant attached his collarbone with love bites. Key moaned at Jonghyun sucked on his soft skin. Key slipped Jonghyun shirt off of him. Jonghyun took of his pants and boxer along with Key’s. He kissed all the way down Keys chest and stomach and licked the tip of his hard member.

“mmm” Key moaned.

 

Jonghyun took all of him in his mouth, bobbing up and down on him.

“OH GOD Jongie” Key moaned out loudly.

Jonghyun stuck three fingers in Key’s mouth as he continued to bob up and down on him. Once they were wet enough he inserted one in Key slowly. It was uncomfortable but not painful. Once he stuck the second finger in and began to scissor him, it became painful. Jonghyun sucked on his hard member harder and faster to make him forget the pain. Once he was prepared enough, Jonghyun let his cock fall from his mouth and lined his own hard cock up to his hole. He slowly inserted his tip. A tear escaped Key eye. Jonghyun bent over and kissed it away, whispering comforting words to him. Once Jonghyun was all the way in him he wanted for Key to adjust to the size. Key nodded his head to let Jonghyun he could start to move. Jonghyun began to slowly thrust in and out of Key, trying his hardest not to lose control. It was very hard, since Key was so tight, and his walls wrapped around his hard cock just perfect.  

“OH fuck right there Jongie” Key moaned and arched his back.

 

Jonghyun new he hit his sweet spot.  He slammed into that spot over and over, making Key a moaning mess under him. Key dug his nails into his back. Jonghyun didn’t mind. He was in heaven, feeling so much pleasure and pleasuring the man he loved with all his heart.

 

“Oh baby” Jonghyun moaned out.

Jonghyun wrapped his hand around Keys cock and pumped in time with his thrust.

 

“Fuck Jongie” Key screamed as he came in his hand.

“Shit Key” Jonghyun screamed as he filled Key up.

 

“I love you so much” Key said.

“I love you too” Jonghyun replied as he held Key close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
